I don't love you and other lies
by Storybelle
Summary: SasuNaru. A story from long ago, before the fight for Naruto started...when the three were friends.
1. Don't Jump

This is set in my home country, England, so if you don't get some of the stuff I'm talking about tell me and I'll explain.

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump_ – Don't jump, Tokio Hotel

19th December 2008 14:51

"I don't hear anything!" Kiba hissed. Ino scowled and whispered back

"Shove over, your foot is poking me in the kidney!!"

"No way, you nosy airhead!"

"Both of you shut up! I can't hear!!" Shikamaru snapped pressing his ear against the door just like the other two were doing.

The three made an odd sight with their ears firmly pressed against a bleached wooden door, desperately listening for sound. Ino was kneeling on the floor despite the fact that her black skirt was gathering dust and dirt and her long blonde hair was tied casually into a high ponytail. Diamonds shimmered at her ears...or at the one that wasn't pressed against cold, hard wood anyway.

Kiba was standing next to Ino, Akamaru as always by his side, the small white dog sitting patiently by his master. Shikamaru was on the other side of Kiba, face intently concentrating on hearing what – or who – ever was behind the door.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Neji had just rounded the corner, closely followed by Tenten, their faces matching pictures of surprise and curiosity.

All three listeners immediately shushed them. "Sasuke and Naruto are in there!" Ino hissed, pointing unnecessarily at the door which lead to the boys changing room.

"And you feel the need to eavesdrop _because_?" Neji sighed, crossing his arms and giving them a look that signified that yes, actually, they were all idiots. Tenten nodded and chimed in "They're probably just fighting again. They do that every day. In public."

"No, they're not! They went in there about ten minutes ago and they're just talking!"

"What have they been saying?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we're not sure exactly because we've just been talking to you," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Hey, watch where you're putting your feet, dog boy," hissed Ino. Akamaru growled at her warningly as she swatted at the air by Kiba.

"What the hell...?" Shikamaru muttered as Neji shoved him over to listen at the door as well. Ino moved over to make room for Tenten. "Why are you still here? I thought you were against eavesdropping."

"This is an exception," Neji told him. "What did you hear before we came along?"

Ino shrugged. "Not much. A few random words, that's all. They're being really quiet."

"It _is_ Naruto and Sasuke, right?" asked Tenten. "In a room together and _not_ fighting? That's abnormal."

"We know Naruto's in there. The bathrooms connected to the changing rooms are the ones closest to where the fair is. And Kiba and Ino saw Sasuke go in there after him a short while after."

Shikamaru who had kept his ear pressed against the door during this exchange hurriedly gestured for them to be quiet. The voices inside had increased in volume and it were easier to make out.

"...nothing's changed..." Ino stiffened and her eyes grew wider as she recognised the voice. "That's Sasuke speaking!" She was shushed simultaneously by four people.

From their positions disjointed sentences and random words filtered through the door. Hated. Rivals. Why?

"'Why?' What did he mean by 'why?'" murmured Tenten. Nobody answered her because they had as much idea of what Sasuke had meant as she did.

"You're childish. You're loud. You're everything I hate..." everyone froze as a complete sentence came through.

"Why isn't Naruto saying anything?" whispered Kiba. "I'd thought he'd be screaming and yelling at that chicken hair bastard already."

Once again no one answered. _What_ was going on?

Sasuke had lowered his voice again, meaning that they couldn't hear anything other than an incoherent mumbling. Then...nothing.

"What happened?"

"Like we know, considering we're on the same side of the door as you!" Shikamaru told Kiba sarcastically.

"What I want to know is what's on the other side of the door that is so interesting that you're eavesdropping."

"Duh, it's Sasuke and Naruto, we told..." Ino suddenly stopped, realising.

Kakashi smiled. "No, I don't believe you did. Ino, don't you belong on the DDR game? And the rest of you have places to be as well."

Kiba protested "Yeah but..."

"No buts," Kakashi said, his eye seeming to stare at all of them at once. "You're meant to be back at the Winter Fair helping out at your respective stalls. Go. Now. Before I set the Headmistress on you."

Seeing that there was no way out Ino caved in first, pulling herself to her feet and brushing off her skirt. The others slowly followed her, reluctant to leave. Behind the door everything was silent.

Neji stalked off down the hall followed by Tenten and Shikamaru. Kiba, Akamaru and Ino turned left and disappeared in the direction in the main hall.

Unfortunately for them just as Ino's long pale hair vanished around the corner the changing room's door opened. The new arrival's dark eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kakashi. "What do you want?"

Kakashi tutted. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just rescued you, is it? Were you aware that _five_ of your friends were shamelessly eavesdropping on you in there?"

Sasuke scowled. At one point he had heard a noise from outside the door that sounded like voices but he'd dismissed it, more concerned on what he had been trying to say. "Should have known they'd pull something like that. Did they hear?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing of any importance I don't think. Was there anything of any importance, eh, Sasuke?" Sasuke neatly sidestepped him and stalked away down the hall, hands in pockets.

Kakashi looked at the still door leading to the silent room and wondered about the other occupant. What had happened?

The boy sitting inside, hunched up on an uncomfortable wooden bench was thinking a different question entirely. His back was pressed into the wall, fingers clutching tightly at his knees and his usual tan skin was pale. His cheeks, however, were flushed like he was blushing or had been running. Naruto shakily pressed a hand to his chest and felt the strangely fast heartbeat beneath.

_What should I do?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Two weeks earlier, 2008-12-05

"Detention."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise and rage. "But Iruka...!"

Iruka cut him off. "No buts! And the headmistress will agree with me. Naruto, this is the third time this month you've been involved in a fight!"

Naruto's normally smiling mouth turned down into a vicious scowl. His blonde hair was the same wild, untamed mess it had been even back in Yr. 1. He wore a black blazer, black trousers and a rumpled white shirt and tie. He was sitting in a tidy, bleak classroom, in an uncomfortable plastic chair, bruised and bloodied, unhappy and outraged.

Iruka stood opposite him, mouth set in a firm line. Naruto knew he could argue all he wanted but there was no way out of it. He gently fingered the growing bruise at the side of his mouth.

"So for a whole week..."

Naruto stood upright, knocking over his chair. "A week?! What the hell, Iruka?!" Iruka's glare became more intense and he carefully enunciated his next sentence.

"For the next _week_ you will be in here serving detention with me. Understood? And there will be no complaints," he added, catching sight of Naruto's open mouth. "Or there will be suspension. We have a no tolerance policy here but...there are certain circumstances."

Naruto snorted in derision. "You mean because of _that_ guy," he spat, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the boy sitting next to him.

Iruka's hesitation meant that as this was the absolute truth he had no idea how to answer that question.

Sasuke sighed and watched Naruto rage. On his cheekbone a violently purple bruise was starting to show and the cut on his lip was still sore even if it wasn't bleeding anymore. Sasuke briskly readjusted his tie, recalling how Naruto had tried to strangle him with it. God, how immature.

Holding Naruto in a headlock had been much more effective.

"Iruka!" Naruto wailed. Iruka silenced him.

"It's final. Detention starting Monday. End of discussion."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto stormed outside, having blanked both Iruka and Sasuke and picked up his bag so abruptly it had hit Sasuke's knee.

_Good,_ Naruto viciously thought. _He can burn in hell. He started it!_

"Yo, Naruto!" Standing just outside the school gates his two best friends waited for him.

Naruto ran to meet them. "Dude, how bad was it?" Kiba asked, seeing the black look on Naruto's face.

"Detention. For a week! That's 5 hours of being trapped in a room with _Sasuke_!" spat Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru winced slightly at the venom in his voice.

"Iruka finally reached his limit, huh?" Kiba said as they started on the walk they took every day to and from school. "At least he didn't suspend you. This must be the..."

"Third time this month," Naruto finished grumpily. "He told me. And said we deserved to get suspended. But of course golden boy Uchiha gets special treatment. I've known that old bat for years and yet _he's _the one to get special treatment? Give me a break!"

Kiba and Shikamaru were struggling to keep up with Naruto's furious pace.

"Naruto, it's just a week!" Kiba panted.

"Ha!" Naruto barked. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one doing detention with that stuck up, perfect, prissy, pretty boy..." Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's blazer and pulled him to a halt.

"Look," Kiba said seriously. "Don't go getting into any more fights. I know you hate the guy but if you don't want to spend any more time with him, please, _please_ use a bit of common sense and just ignore him?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. I mean five hours. You spend almost as much time in Maths every week. Big deal."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Jesus but why does it have to be _him?"_

Kiba slapped him on the back. "Because life is cruel. Now suck it up."

"What a big help you are," Naruto grumbled as they kept walking.

"We help you with your homework. We do our best to keep your big mouth from getting you into jail. We even go to extreme measures to stop Sakura kicking your face in," Shikamaru commented dryly. "Yep, we should be fired."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Don't do anything stupid." Naruto struggled to balance the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Duh," he said moodily as he tipped a nest of noodles into the boiling water. "I've heard that already."

"It could have been much worse. You could have been suspended!"

"I've heard that too. Can we drop it? The more I think about my imprisonment the sicker I feel. And I'm about to eat."

Gaara snorted and Naruto could picture the look on his face. "If you've been told this a million times before why don't you listen?"

"I don't know. I see that guy and I just get so mad."

"I hate Sasuke as much as you do but have you heard of self preservation? Tsunade's your aunt but there's only so much she can do to save your big mouth when you constantly get into trouble."

"I can take care of myself without that old hag," Naruto said grumpily.

"Whatever. As your best friend, I'm looking out for you."

Naruto switched off the gas ring and removed the pan. "I have Kiba and Shikamaru too, y'know," Naruto said with a grin.

"They're both idiots," Gaara said bluntly. Naruto laughed at his matter-of-fact tone.

"Gaara, you've never met them."

"I've heard enough," Gaara replied. "I'm glad you have people to look out for you, Naruto, but..."

"But...?" Naruto said teasingly.

"But..." Gaara's voice softened. "Neither of them knows you like I do."

Naruto smiled. "I know. Sorry. Man, I wish you were here."

"Sunagakure sucks. It's so boring. And dry."

"It's been pissing it down here."

"No snow?"

"Nu-uh," Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles. "You'd think there would be this close to Christmas."

"Please tell me you're not talking to me and eating." Naruto hastily swallowed.

"No."

"Naruto, haven't we been over this? That's gross. Don't do it. And don't lie to me!" Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry dude. Hey, is there any chance you could come up and see me sometime? School finishes soon!"

Gaara sighed. "Look, I didn't even want to mention it because you'll get your hopes up...and it's not even really a possibility, just something that's floating in the air...

"Gaara? You're babbling. What's going on?" Naruto asked excitedly and cursing as he dropped a noodle on his lap.

"Well...we may be moving back to Konohakagure." Naruto dropped his fork in his bowl and let out a yelp of excitement.

"What? Why? No, I don't care! Oh my God, that would be so awesome if you did! We could be in 6th form together and..."

"That's why I didn't tell you," muttered Gaara. "Look, it's only a possibility, alright? Mom never liked it down here and Dad mentioned a few weeks ago that if things get any worse we'll move back."

"Worse? What do you mean 'worse'?"

"Not sure," Gaara admitted. "But I don't like the sound of it."

"Me either. But it would be so great if you moved back here! I've missed you."

"Me too. But please Naruto...don't get too excited. It may never happen. Be realistic."

"I will." Naruto tried to hide any excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"No, you're not. Naruto, I know you. Better than you do. Please?"

"Ok. Fine. For you."

"And don't get in any more trouble."

"Ok!" Naruto heard a click at the front door.

"Your dad's back?" asked Gaara who had heard it too and understood that Naruto was going to have to explain why he would be an hour home late from school for the next week.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"See you, Naruto." Naruto pressed the off button and went back to his noodles. Wow. The possibility of Gaara returning was insane.

_Let it happen. I won't fight with Sasuke for the rest of time if you make it happen..._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

On Monday morning Naruto's resolve had weakened a little bit.

_Think of Gaara, think of Gaara, think of Gaara, _he chanted.

"Staring at the door won't make it open you know," Sasuke commented from behind him.

"I know that!" Naruto said angrily before opening the door.

"Where's Iruka?" Naruto wondered as he put his bag down on a desk.

"You shouldn't be so informal with a teacher," Sasuke said, sitting at the desk next to him. Naruto ignored him, determinedly thinking 'Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...'

Five minutes ticked by. Then ten. Finally a whole fifteen minutes later someone slid the door open and shut.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic."

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'traffic'? You've been here since this morning! Don't make lame excuses!" Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"Iruka got called to an important meeting," Kakashi explained.

Naruto knew what this meant. It meant Iruka had chickened out of an hour in a cold room with two boys who hated each other. Teachers never meant what they said. Actually adults in general rarely meant what they said.

"So, stick around for another 45 minutes and don't fight. Alright?"

Wait, what? "Where are you going?" blurted Naruto.

"Me? Important meeting. I just told you."

Sasuke sighed. He knew perfectly well what he meant by that. Poor Iruka. Glancing to his right Naruto's mouth was hanging open.

And he didn't even know what 'meeting' really meant.

Kakashi waved cheerfully at them and left. Naruto snapped his mouth shut and snorted. "We should leave too."

"Then we'll get in more trouble," Sasuke said calmly. "Sit."

Naruto glared at him. "Look, we don't _have_ to be here. They've pissed off and I sure as hell don't want to stay in here with you for another 40 minutes."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, Kakashi isn't as stupid as he looks and Iruka won't let us get away with it even if he has skived off. Someone will notice if we leave."

Naruto stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair. "Then we don't get caught. Look, I don't want to stay in here with _you._ You can stay here but I'm going." Sasuke stood up too.

"I'm trying to keep you out of trouble," he snarled. "Can't you see that, idiot?"

"Why? I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. And if I wanted help I wouldn't ask you for it." Sasuke's rage was bubbling up, something that only happened around Naruto. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer.

"How stupid are you? There's only so many times you can get in trouble and people bail you out!"

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist with one hand and Sasuke's collar with the other. "I've been told. But the difference is I don't want to listen to you."

Sasuke smirked. "So other people tell you and you still don't listen? God, have you considered that they tell you that over and over because they care about you and don't want you to get hurt?"

Naruto continued struggling to get loose but Sasuke's grip remained tight. "Shut the fuck up!" he spat. "Why would you be trying to keep me out of trouble? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you." The fire in Sasuke's eyes had died, making them unreadable.

Naruto became still. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "We hate each other. We always have. Ever since primary. We're rivals."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I hate you." Sasuke sounded odd, Naruto decided. Very odd. His face was paler than usual and his voice had this robotic tone to it.

"So what does it mean? You _like_ me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke's mouth was suddenly very dry. "I..."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave him a weird look. "Sasuke? You do or you don't. Which is it?"

Sasuke's grip loosened a little bit. "I...I like...you."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "What? You want us to be friends, is that it? Why would you like me? We've done nothing but aggravate each other for years! I mean if you _like_ me then why the hell didn't you..."

Sasuke gave Naruto the full on ice prince glare. "You don't get _it_, do you?" he asked coldly. Naruto shook his head, suddenly even more confused, questions running through his head.

None of those questions were answered even when Sasuke pulled on the front of his shirt and kissed him full-on on the mouth.


	2. Decode

The title of this fic was taken from the Gaian thread 'Take and leave story titles.'

The titles of chapters are going to be the names of songs.

None of these characters/places/etc are mine.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think I can't see_

_What kind of man you are _

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this out_

_On my own _– Decode, Paramore

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Arashi looked at his son sitting on the other side of the table. Naruto continued to toy with his mashed potato. "I'm fine."

Arashi looked at Naruto's almost full plate. He'd done nothing but toy with it since Arashi had put the plate down in front of him.

There must be something seriously wrong with his son.

Arashi cleared his throat. God, he was no good at this. Where was Kushina when he needed her?

"How was school?" Oh, really original, Arashi.

Naruto shrugged. "It was ok, I guess."

God. 5 syllables. This was bad. Naruto normally never used less than 50!

"And detention? That went smoothly?"

At the other end of the table Naruto stiffened slightly. He pierced a carrot and said 'Fine.'

Shit, what should he say next?

"Thanks for dinner," Naruto stood up abruptly and spun on his heel and left. Arashi heard the sound of Naruto's door slamming shut before he came to his senses.

"Naruto! Come back and finish...oh." Naruto's plate was empty.

Ok. It was either really bad or he sucked at this whole father thing.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Gaara knew something was up. Even if he didn't know the blonde better than himself Naruto was so open and honest. His emotions were easy to read: and something was making Naruto unhappy.

"What? What happened today?" Gaara suddenly scowled. "Did Sasuke do something? Did he say something to you?"

Naruto pressed his back against the door, listening to his father in the living room. Unfortunately Gaara's words made the images come flooding back just when he'd done so well at keeping them at bay.

"Naruto? Answer me!" Gaara was sounding worried now.

Naruto shakily breathed out. "Gaara...I...I didn't know who else to call."

"It's fine. You can always call me."

Naruto took a deep breath. Gaara was his best friend, the one he'd known longest and knew him best. He was also in another county which meant he could get mad all he wanted. But still words didn't come easily.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Gaara was shaking with rage. He carefully placed the phone back into its cradle. Throughout the phone call he could imagine Naruto curled up in his hideously bright orange room, probably even more beautiful than the last time Gaara had seen him properly two years ago.

What the hell was Sasuke Uchiha thinking?

Alright, so he and Naruto had broken up two years ago when Gaara had had to move because Naruto had felt he couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. They'd stayed good friends, _best_ friends but Gaara got the feeling that Naruto was comfortable with just that, any romantic feelings he'd had had faded.

But Gaara was still in love with the blonde. So, so much.

After a few minutes pause Gaara picked up the phone again. He needed help. Dialling the person who would have a brilliant plan and drop everything to come help him, Gaara felt a shiver of anticipation as a silky voice answered.

"Hey. It's me."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

The next day Naruto beat both Iruka and Sasuke to the classroom they used for detention. Naruto jumped at the slightest sound and he prayed that Iruka arrived before Sasuke did.

Yesterday after Sasuke had..._kissed_ him Sasuke had pulled back and then quickly come to his senses. He let go of the frozen Naruto and snatched his bag from the floor and bolted.

But today he would either pretend it had never happened or want to talk about it. And Naruto didn't want to talk about it. Ever. Kissing Gaara had been so incredibly pleasant because at the time Gaara had been his boyfriend and Naruto had had a pretty big crush on him. He hadn't been in _love_ but he'd wanted to kiss him.

But this was _Sasuke_. It was all so weird and creepy and _wrong_.

And who gave him the right to kiss Naruto anyway? Naruto was certain that you were only meant to kiss someone if you liked them.

Oh, but Sasuke did..._like_ him. God, that sounded weird. Sasuke liked him.

Ok, so the kiss hadn't been unpleasant. Just weird.

The door opened a fraction and Sasuke slid in. His eyes flickered towards Naruto before he walked in and took a seat.

There was silence for all of two minutes. Naruto being Naruto couldn't help it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded swivelling in his seat. Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes wide with shock.

"What?" he asked shakily.

"You know what!" Naruto growled. "And I want to know why. Because you don't just go around...doing that!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How was I not being clear enough? You asked me and I even told you as bluntly as I could. But you _still_ didn't get it!"

Naruto opened and shut his mouth. Oh fuck, he'd forgotten. So that back there had been Sasuke's _love confession_?

Oh God, he was going to throw up.

"You actually..._like_ me? Like _like_ me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I kissed you, didn't I?" his voice shook a little bit on the word 'kissed.' "And I told you. Do you want me to say it again?"

"I...don't know." Naruto swallowed. "But...why? How long?"

Sasuke stared at his desk. "A while. I realised I didn't hate you, I was just...attracted to you."

"But then why did you keep fighting with me?" Naruto asked.

"Because!" Sasuke shouted. "If I'd stopped think of how freaked you would have been!! For God's sake, I didn't want to get rejected!"

Silence. Sasuke flushed from shouting and embarrassment. Naruto tried to think of something to say that would make the situation a little bit less awkward. Or from Sasuke wanting to explode or something.

Heh, he'd never seen Sasuke blush before. It made him look kinda cu-....wah!!

"I...I'm not sure I believe you." Sasuke turned so fast he must have gotten whiplash.

"What?"

"I just can't believe you," whispered Naruto. "After all this time and suddenly you just come out with 'I like you'? God, Sasuke, its weird and wrong and confusing and..." And then he remembered what he was saying _out loud_ and who he was saying it to. And then he saw that the colour had drained from Sasuke's face.

"I have to go," Sasuke said hoarsely. "Tell...whoever that I'm ill and I've gone home, ok?"

"Sasuke! Hey, wait!" Naruto said, panicking. But Sasuke was gone. Naruto froze for a moment, racked with guilt and then he slammed his head down onto the table. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

He was an idiot. How could he have said all those things? If he had been Sasuke he would be feeling...pretty gutted right now.

Naruto's chant had turned to 'idiot' when the door opened. Naruto sat up, hoping Sasuke had come back so he could apologise. But Iruka walked in instead and he looked surprised that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke? He was definitely in maths today," Iruka asked.

Naruto paused. Lie? God, yes. "Sasuke's not feeling well so he got sent home during 5th period."

"Oh," Iruka's eyebrows were raised. "Ok, then I guess we have some time to go over your homework."

It was official, Naruto thought miserably as Iruka explained multiplying fractions again for him. He was the worst human being in the world.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto, don't you want..." Arashi tried before a door was viciously slammed shut. "Ok then! I guess you'll eat later," he said to an empty room.

Sighing Arashi picked up the phone. Time to call in the professionals. He knew he could handle Naruto being vague and distant but this was out of his league.

His eyes flickered to the family portrait on the coffee table. A few years ago when Naruto still had puppy fat and was in total awe of his daddy. _Why do they have to grow up? It was bad enough when the first one did it! Not my Naruto!_

She was still radiant, as beautiful as she was in the photo. It startled him when she answered, something he hadn't heard for months now.

He cleared his throat (God, a simple hello from her and his knees turned to mush. Pathetic.) and said "Hey, it's me." Silence. Ok then, still bitter. Just great.

"Look, you know I wouldn't call if it wasn't something important but...I think Naruto needs you...Kushina."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

It was the detention room and Naruto and Sasuke were sitting side by side. The teacher's desk was empty as Iruka had been called away to deal with an urgent matter. The air was thick with awkwardness and tension.

Naruto cleared his throat. Ok, apology time.

"Sasuke, I...I shouldn't have spoken to you that way." Sasuke shook his head.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter."

"No, it does!" Naruto replied angrily. "Shouldn't you care? I mean if you like me, prove it!" For a moment Sasuke was still. When he turned to Naruto there was a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Are you sure you mean that?" Naruto nodded after a pause.

Sasuke tugged on his shirt, pulling an unresisting Naruto towards and kissing him so fiercely that when they pulled away again Naruto felt lightheaded. There was a silence where they stared at each other noses touching, breath mingling...before they pulled at each other and their mouths collided again. They stood up and Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto a table and then pressed their bodies together. Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair and moaned softly while Sasuke cupped Naruto's face....

And Naruto woke up, sweaty and hot, in a dark bedroom tangled in his bed sheets. Naruto cursed softly and began to pull his pillows off the floor and untwist his duvet. He lay down again, certain he wouldn't be able to sleep again. Whether because he was freaked out by the dream or because his head was so full of Sasuke, he didn't know.

Either way he tried to forget about Sasuke's hands, Sasuke's mouth and anything else vaguely Sasuke. This was too sudden and too weird and what the hell did that dream mean anyway?

Damn. Naruto punched his pillow viciously. How was he meant to figure out Sasuke when he couldn't even decode his own dreams?


	3. Loves me not

Characters etc belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

So, did everyone have a good Christmas?

ABCoolness, you're quite welcome to kill me. I've done nothing more on Falling.

_Nowhere to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not _– Loves me not, t.A.T.u

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

The flat rattled as Naruto slammed the door on his way to school. Arashi winced and then sighed.

Day three of moody, unresponsive Naruto had begun. Yippee.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke wasn't in school.

Naruto was still as registration went on. When Kakashi was finished he waved his hand and the class burst into chatter as he lazily picked up an orange book.

Sasuke wasn't in school.

_Oh shit, what did I do?_ Naruto thought. _Don't tell me he meant all that! Really truly meant it – fuck, he likes me, he likes me... no matter how you say it its weird!! – Oh my God, he told me he liked me and then I threw it back in his face! I'm horrible! I'm a horrible, horrible person!_

Kiba waved a hand in front of Naruto's face. "Dude, what's up? Hey, Sasuke's not here so you'll have a quiet time in detention, right? Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto wasn't listening. Instead he was planning.

_I have to apologise._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Much as it killed Naruto – and it really, _really_ did – he had to try and fix things with Sasuke. He was racked with guilt over what he had said to him and the worst thing of all was Sasuke's stricken face.

The lunch bell had gone 5 minutes ago. Naruto slunk into the A block and to the right and skittered down the stairs. If plan A didn't work he was forced to use plan B...and plan B sucked, he admitted.

"Well, this is a WTF? moment," a voice commented coolly from behind him. Naruto leapt about a metre into the air.

"Sai!" he hissed. "Get the fuck out of here!" Sai raised an eyebrow and snorted. Naruto leaned around the corner and eyed the entrance to the Headmistress' office. Damn it.

"Sai, seriously, get out of here!" Sai leant against a wall.

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto rolled his eyes. What a great day this was turning out to be.

"I need to talk to the head before school ends and if Shizune catches me I'm screwed!" Naruto whispered quietly.

"Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you!"

"You do actually," Sai replied smoothly. "Or I'll just drag your ass to Shizune right now."

Tricky bastard. Though Naruto would have done the exact same thing. Naruto eyed Sai with a mixture of contempt, annoyance and respect. Finally he sighed.

"Ok, whatever. I need to find out someone's address, ok? And if the old hag doesn't give it to me I have to somehow look it up on Shizune's computer. And I could get in major trouble for that. So please for the love of God, _shut up_!"

Naruto sucked in some air having said all that really fast and in one breath. Sai looked bored.

"Whose address are you after?"

"I can't tell you that," said Naruto.

Sai shrugged. "Ok, fine, whatever. Go in already, I'll keep an eye out for Shizune. If you can't get it don't worry."

Naruto's mouth had fallen open of its own accord. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm bored," Sai said bluntly. Naruto scowled.

"God forbid you actually ever wanting to _help_ me," Naruto muttered. With Sai on look out Naruto slipped down the hallway and after briefly knocking slid in through the door.

Tsunade looked up in surprise from her desk. "Naruto? What are you doing here? You're not meant to be in this block."

Naruto quietly shut the door behind him. "I need a favour..." Before he could finish Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto, I can't get you out of detention. You've only got three more to go and you should be grateful it isn't more severe..."

"No, I'm not here to get out of detention," Naruto explained hurriedly. "But I need an address."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I can't give out that kind of information, Naruto."

"It's Sasuke's address I need!" Tsunade raised her eyebrows just like Sai did. Surprised but intrigued.

"Sasuke? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because he's not in today and I need to apologise."

Tsunade picked up a cracked mug of coffee. "Apologise for what? The split lip? Tipping a plate of spaghetti over his head? Or my personal favourite involving the tray of ice cubes?"

Naruto winced. The feeling of guilt increased. Maybe he could apologise for those too.

"None of those...right now anyway. But I said something to him and...it was really bad."

Tsunade made a derisive noise. "As opposed to 'I'm going to rip your head off, you smug, pretty-boy bastard?' Naruto winced again.

"No. Worse. I...said it without thinking and it was..." Naruto struggled to get his point across while being vague about the whole thing.

Tsunade picked up her cup and then put it down again realising it was empty. She shook her head much to Naruto's dismay.

"Naruto, as much as I would like to help, I still can't give out information like that. Besides I have a feeling this is all going to blow up in your face anyway. Sorry," she added seeing Naruto's face. "But that's all I can do. Wait until Sasuke comes back to school."

"But..." Naruto said desperately.

"No buts. Scram!"

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto was back in the hallway sulking so it took him a while to notice the lack of Sai. _Bastard_! Naruto thought angrily. _Of course he'd disappear!_

Naruto remembered where he was and now the vital importance of plan B. But he'd barely gone up the stairs when Sai came from the opposite direction and banged into him.

"Sai!" Sai made a hushing noise and then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back down the stairs.

"What? Where are we going?" Naruto asked breathlessly as Sai tugged him.

"Away," Sai said briefly.

"What?" Naruto shrieked. "But I have to get..."

Sai skidded to a stop outside the deputy head's office. He shoved a piece of paper roughly into Naruto's hand and then pushed a confused Naruto past the office and towards the door that was rarely ever used except in fire drills.

Naruto was shoved out of the door closely followed by Sai and around the corner where they both stopped, gasping for air from their urgent dash.

Once Naruto was in control of his lungs again he straightened and unfolded the small piece of paper Sai had given him.

"This...is an address," Naruto said slowly. Sai gave him a 'duh' look.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"So this is...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha's address," Sai said, enjoying the look on Naruto's face.

"But I never told you whose address I was after," Naruto said, stunned.

Sai smirked. "Yeah, I kinda listened to you and Tsunade talking." He jumped back as Naruto made a lunge for him.

"So what you said was true though? You really want to apologise for something?" Naruto nodded.

"Something bad?" Nod.

Sai looked confused. "But what could you say to Sasuke that was so bad you need to go out of your way to say sorry? You guys _hate_ each other."

Naruto tucked the piece of paper in his shirt pocket. "Now that's where you're wrong," he said quietly.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto found himself outside of Sasuke's house after detention. The rest of the day he'd tried to think of what to say that wouldn't result in him feeling like a jerk and having to see that expression on Sasuke's face again.

He breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. For a moment there was silence and then a woman's head popped out.

"Hello!" Sasuke looked so like this woman she must be Sasuke's mother. Her dark eyes were warm and friendly and she had the same porcelain skin and gleaming black hair that Sasuke did.

Naruto swallowed and spoke. "Is Sasuke here?"

She nodded. "He's not well today though. Is it urgent?"

Naruto shifted his weight back and forth, giving away his nervousness.

"Kind of. It's not about school, I just...kinda needed to talk to Sasuke today but he wasn't in so..."

Sasuke's mother gestured for him to come inside. "I'm Mikoto. Are you a friend of Sasuke's?"

Naruto stepped into the front hall. "Uh...sort of. We know each other from school."

Mikoto smiled. "Ok then..."

"Naruto," Naruto supplied. She waved an arm up the stairs.

"He's in the bedroom on your right at the end of the hall. Try not to get too close in case you catch it." Naruto thanked her and hurried up the stairs.

Naruto walked past an airing cupboard, a bath room, two other bedrooms with shut doors and just as Mikoto said a door at the very end of the hall that was slightly ajar.

Naruto looked through the gap, not quite daring enough to go in.

The room was dark but Naruto could tell the colour scheme was mostly blue (Naruto wasn't surprised.) In the middle of the room there was...Sasuke.

Naruto slid into the room and crept up to the bed. Sasuke was fast asleep, his hair creating a dark halo and ghostly pale. Naruto sighed. Now what? Wait until Sasuke woke up? Or Naruto could shake Sasuke awake...no, not a good idea. Naruto gently sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sasuke's chest rise and fall as he slept.

Naruto suddenly felt compelled to reach out and brush his fingers against Sasuke's cheek. He reminded himself that _that_ was probably not a good thing to do when you were trying to prove that you could never be together.

Naruto stood up hurriedly and tried to shake some sense into himself.

He turned and walked back towards the door but as he pulled on the door handle a hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, startled.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto tried to slow his heartbeat after being startled and touched by Sasuke. Sasuke's hair hung in his eyes and he was making no moves to brush it away. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and boxers. Naruto's eyes flicked from Sasuke's feet to the top of his head and then panted them firmly on Sasuke's face.

"Your mom said I could come up," Naruto said defensively.

Sasuke scowled. "You know what I mean. Why are you here and how did you get my address?"

Naruto glared back. "Hey, I went to a lot of trouble to get your address, you know!"

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Because...I..." Naruto stuttered. "I wanted to say...sorry." Sasuke looked impassive.

"What for?" he muttered, sitting back down on his bed. Naruto followed him and nervously sat a few centimetres away.

"You know what for. I shouldn't have said all that."

Sasuke shrugged. "You had to say it sometime. It was what I was expecting after all." The pain in his voice was obvious.

"But you'd just said how you didn't want to get rejected and then I just totally trashed you like that!" Naruto insisted. "I just meant to say...I don't see how this could possibly work."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto started and then looked into Sasuke's eyes which were uncomfortably close to his own.

"What if I can prove it? That it could work?" Sasuke said breathlessly.

"Whuh?" Naruto's brain was frazzled from the contact. It was like his body was having a panic attack from holding Sasuke's hand...which they were doing. Fingers linked and palms touching and everything.

"If we start out as being friends, then you could see that we're not as completely ill suited as you think!"

"I...Sasuke, I don't know..."

"Please. You control everything. I'm not allowed to touch you or kiss you or even mention the whole...like thing if you don't want to!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's desperately pleading eyes and felt himself cave.

"Ok, I guess," he whispered. "But please let go."

Sasuke looked surprised but dropped Naruto's hand. "Ok then." A ghost of a smile crossed Sasuke's face that vanished almost as soon as it appeared. Naruto felt the guilt over Sasuke's heartbroken face lift slightly.

Naruto finally could breathe again so he stood up. He was about to leave when he remembered something.. "Hey, Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I just don't get...why me? I mean of all the people...and we have this really complicated history and..."

Sasuke just shook his head. "I don't know," he said quietly. "It just happened. I just realised one day it had to be you...or no one at all."

Naruto's earlier impulse to touch Sasuke was back in full force. Naruto swears he was not in control of his body when he leant down and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's cool forehead.

Yep, way to send mixed signals, Naruto.


	4. Craving

Ok, I haven't replied to any reviews yet which is so utterly shameful and rude of me. I'm sorry because I really appreciate it!

So thank you so, so, so much to _Coca-Cola is better than Pepsi, __librawitch13, Silver-eyed, UchihaMachi, __Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo__, redfoxrose, abcoolness, ramenbulldog, DemonFox897, Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka, Kyuubi no Naruto and __love2jj2bluegurl96__._

_I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want  
I only want what I can't have  
I only need what I don't want  
And consequences in the future  
And feeling is now  
And I can't feel the future_ – Craving (I only want what I can't have) – t.A.T.u

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

There was a little running commentary in Arashi's head.

_Day three: Naruto comes home unusually late even after detention. Subject seems even more distant and refuses all food. On a positive note subject is not being moody and/or rude._

_Day four: distance and uncooperativeness continues. Subject ate toast (butter, no jam) and left for school without saying a word. Subject did not slam door but swore at agent when told to get up._

_One more day remains until professionals arrive._

Arashi sighed and collapsed into a chair after Naruto had walked out of the door. He used to think he was exceptionally lucky. Naruto had remained easy going and cheerful even when he'd hit teenage years. He was not one for tantrums, was helpful around the house and as far as Arashi knew did not do drugs, smoke or bring dozens of girls home.

However Arashi was beginning to wonder if his luck had run out.

_Maybe they can do something..._he thought. _Because it looks like he's not going to open up to me. _

Maybe Naruto had a friend he could talk to? It had been such a shame when Gaara had had to move away. He and Naruto had been so close especially just before he'd moved.

If Arashi had been aware of the true nature of Gaara and Naruto's previous relationship he wouldn't have been quite so quick to think those thoughts.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Things in Kakashi Hatake's form were always pretty weird.

But this morning, it had to be said, took the cake.

Kiba's face, Naruto decided, looked even more stupid when his mouth was hanging open. And if Shikamaru's eyes were any wider they would just pop right out of their sockets.

Naruto ignored them. He wasn't going to say if they weren't going to ask.

Mentally though he groaned. It was only day one of this ridiculous 'friends' scheme that Sasuke had come up with and everyone was acting as if pigs were flying past the window. Bloody hell, this could not get any worse...

Shikamaru was the first to recover.

"Naruto..." he started. "I mean...what...?"

Kiba elaborated. "Naruto, what the fuck is up with you and Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Naruto calmly replied.

"Nothing? Ok, Sasuke walked in this morning straight past our table...and said hi," Kiba said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "God forbid. Call the police."

"And you said hi back!" Kiba howled. "That's not normal!"

"Mr Inuzuka, keep it down over there," Kakashi said without looking up.

Kiba and Shikamaru both leant in towards Naruto. "Seriously, what's up?" Kiba hissed.

Naruto paused. The burning desire to tell his best friends the whole story was incredibly strong but equally powerful was the desire for preservation.

Oddly enough not just to protect him.

But to protect Sasuke from what would be an incredibly outraged Kiba.

"We...made a sort of deal," Naruto said carefully.

"Deal?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"Just that we shouldn't fight anymore," Naruto said as vaguely as possible. "My dad will kill me if I get any more detention."

Very untrue. Kushina would kill him for sure but he avoided talking about her as much as possible.

"So you still hate his guts, right?" Kiba checked.

"Can't stand him," Naruto said firmly. Kiba accepted this without question but Shikamaru eyed Naruto very carefully before turning away.

For some reason Naruto's eyes flickered across the room...and met dead on with Sasuke's. Naruto smiled slightly before looking away.

_This is going to be more complicated than I thought..._

_So why am I doing it?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"You're going to lie to your friends about it then?" Sasuke asked bluntly when Naruto entered the detention room that day.

Naruto shut the door and slung his bag on the desk next to Sasuke's.

"I should tell them the truth? You have a crush on me, you _kissed_ me in our first day of detention and now we have a truce to change my mind about our relationship?" Naruto hissed and then winced at Sasuke's expression.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound so...I didn't mean it," Naruto said softly. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's ok. You're still getting used to the idea." Naruto grinned and sat down.

"But...can I ask you something?" Sasuke's voice cut through the silence suddenly.

Naruto tilted his chair back. "Shoot."

"Yesterday why did you kiss me?" Naruto's chair landed on the ground with a thud.

"I don't..." Naruto began, flustered.

Sasuke turned in his seat to face him. "Because you go on at me how weird this is and you can't see it happening then you go and confuse me by doing something like that!"

"I don't know why, ok?" Naruto said angrily. "It was your bloody fault!"

"Oh, yes because I'd asked you to kiss me!" Sasuke said sarcastically. "I'd just said how slow we go and...Fuck, Naruto! Do you have any idea what you _did_ to me by doing that?" Naruto swallowed what he'd been about to say. No, he hadn't thought about what kind of hope Sasuke would have gotten from that...raised and then dashed. It wasn't fair to Sasuke if he did that and wasn't willing to follow through with some sort of relationship.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I really am. It's not fair to you...it's just...you said _that_. How it had to be me and no one else...No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

There was silence. Not so much an uncomfortable silence but the kind that seems to swallow up everything else. Stunned, did-he-really-say-that?/how-did-that-come-out-of-my-mouth? silences.

The door was opened with a bang and both Sasuke and Naruto jumped in their seats. Kakashi dumped a pile of papers on the desk, precariously balanced a coffee cup on top of it and without talking put his feet up of the desk and opened his book.

To Sasuke and Naruto's stunned faces he said "Iruka's in a meeting. For real this time."

Either Kakashi had really bad timing, Naruto thought biting on the end of his pencil, or he'd been eavesdropping the entire time.

_Why is this so complicated when my head tells me it's not?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Arashi watched Naruto toy with his food for the fourth time that week. Naruto was absentmindedly playing with his peas and staring at the plate as if asking for an answer.

"Dad," Naruto said suddenly. Arashi waited expectantly. Was this it? Was he finally going to open up and...

"Stop staring at me. It's freaky." Arashi sighed.

"Naruto..." He waited for Naruto to grunt before continuing.

"You're ready to go to your mom's house tomorrow?" Naruto stiffened. He'd forgotten.

"That's this weekend?" he asked quietly.

"You haven't seen her in a while. It'll be good for you to go." And good for me, he silently added.

Naruto scooped up a forkful of peas and then dropped them back onto his plate again. "Alright," he shrugged.

A minute later Naruto dropped his fork and stood up. "I'm done. Can I go call Gaara?" Arashi waved him away. Trying to get Naruto to respond seemed kind of useless right now.

In his room Naruto did not call Gaara. Instead he picked up his mobile and selected the first number in his phonebook. It was picked up after the first ring.

"What's up?" a voice questioned.

"Hey, can you come pick me up tomorrow after school?" The other person snorted. "Sure. Why?"

Naruto breathed in deeply. "We need to talk."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Gaara slung his last bag into the back of the MG. Temari lifted her glasses onto her forehead to get a better look at the packed boot.

"Look, I said you could stay with me but you're not moving in."

Gaara grunted. "We all know they're gonna move back sooner or later. I choose sooner than sitting around in this dump while they argue about it." Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, Mr grumpy-pants. Who shoved what up your butt?" she teased opening the driver's door. She looked back at the house in confusion.

"So no one's coming to say good bye?"

Gaara shrugged. "Kankuro's pissed that he can't come too, Dad's mad at me for deciding to do this and Mom is mad at Dad for not agreeing with the majority that this place sucks."

Temari snorted. "Glad I have such a functional family. Thank God I don't live with you anymore," she said as she climbed in.

Gaara's eye twitched at the state of his sister's car. She slammed the door shut and scowled at him. "Look, you want a ride back to your blonde friend? Don't insult my car!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes as she pulled away from the drive. "What did you just say?"

She turned right at the corner, pulling out of the cul-de-sac. "Shift over; I think you're sitting on my packet of Malteasers. Oh, come on, Gaara! Everyone knows why the hell you're so desperate to go rushing back. It's why you threw such a fuss about leaving in the first place. Your little blonde boyfriend sent out a distress signal and you're going to be the knight in blue denim to go rescue him?" Gaara deliberately turned away from her.

She softened slightly. "I know you want to go help your friend with whatever it is but we both know that that's not just it. Don't you think that he'll get suspicious when you drive an almost two hour drive to see him?"

"I'm staying there for a while, y'know," Gaara reminded me.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. Which is why my social life is going to suck for the next few weeks."

Gaara moved the pile of Cosmo magazines from underneath his feet and snorted.

"Look," she said softly. "I know how you feel about him but Naruto's feelings have changed by now. It's been a long time. I just don't want you to get hurt when he catches on and your friendship is wrecked because of it." Gaara gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, point taken, Blondie's not the sharpest tool in the drawer. But just be careful? Please?"

Gaara nodded and then jumped as she suddenly leaned on the horn and screamed at the guy who had cut in front of her.

"Temari, there are other people on the road, y'know," he reminded her.

"Then they know the risks they're taking!" she yelled, pressing on the horn again. Gaara sunk down in his seat, well aware everyone was staring.

When it was all over Temari shoved half a Kitkat into her mouth and said cheerfully "So tell me what's Blondie's problem now?"

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Detention was silent. Iruka had been there before Naruto and Sasuke had even entered the room and thankfully there was no way for them to talk. Naruto was even doodling a little escape plan for when the hour finally ended on the corner of his maths homework.

Iruka glanced at the time and (with a little more relief than necessary) dismissed them.

And that was when Naruto shot out of there like a bat out of hell. He could hear Sasuke called after him but he kept running towards the front gates and the car park where he knew his getaway ride was waiting.

He didn't quite make it though. Sasuke grabbed hold of his blazer and tugged.

"Shit, how fast do you run?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke kept tugging until Naruto stopped struggling.

"We need to talk," Sasuke panted.

"About what?" Naruto hissed. Aw, crap. Too late a brightly coloured sports car was pulling up in front of the school.

"Let me go," he said, turning to Sasuke. "My ride is here."

"No way in hell," Sasuke said. "We need to talk."

"Sasuke, we've done all the talking we can do!" Naruto wailed. "And so far I'm not seeing any improvement in our relationship!"

Sasuke let go. "If you want to drop the whole thing we can. Right now. You can go back to hating me," he said in a blank voice.

"What? No. No..." Naruto said, stunned. "I promised. I'm not backing out." Naruto glanced at the car. The driver's door was suddenly opened and Naruto cursed.

"Fuck it. Look, can we talk on Monday? Now is not a good time!" Sasuke's eyes flickered to the driver.

"Sooner. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Naruto shrieked. "Are you mad?"

"Tomorrow," Sasuke said firmly, gripping Naruto's arm. "I'll meet you in town at 11. In front of McDonalds, ok?" Naruto panicked.

"Ok, fine! But it's not a date!" he warned. Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"Never said it was," he smirked.

Suddenly to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise a tall redhead in a ripped t-shirt and black jeans appeared in front of them.

"Can we go now?" he drawled. "Because this crappy blonde hag is starting to get crabby." Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at Tsunade stuck behind the red sports car. She was not happy and a minute later she leant heavily on the horn. The stranger seemed unbothered.

The redhead looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "Who's he?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in Sasuke's direction.

_Oh shit_, Sasuke thought. Everything was beginning to add up and he had a slight suspicion who this person was. The actions, the face, the voice were all familiar even though he'd never met this guy before in his life.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Hey...um, Kyuubi, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my brother."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke and Kyuubi eyed each other up as Tsunade continued to abuse her car horn. _There is something so seriously wrong with this situation it's not even funny_, Naruto thought miserably.

_You've made my life so complicated. Why do I crave for it to continue?_


	5. Complicated

It will continue into the next chapter. The date isn't over yet.

I am so tired I can't type out all the names of the people who reviewed. But you know who you are... (Sorry, that sounded more like a threat...I love you and you all get cookies. Store bought ones so I don't poison you.)

Oh but I have one thing to say: Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka? Yeah, sorry: no kisses in this chapter. Or the next one. Or maybe even the next one? (Ok, I know I'm pushing it now...)

_Tell me_

_Why did you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _– Complicated, Avril Lavigne.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"So who's the pretty boy?" Kyuubi asked the minute they'd pulled away.

"Don't say that," muttered Naruto, who was only half in the mood to hear Sasuke being insulted.

"Isn't he that prick that you hate? The one you're always ranting about?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Where do you get off borrowing mom's car anyway? I thought she banned you after the pizza stains incident? And don't you have your own car?" Kyuubi grinned.

"I do...but that's just for getting from A to B. How could I give up an opportunity to borrow this sweet ride?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though. Mom...the pizza...the burning rage?"

He shrugged. "I talked her round. Is that so hard to believe? My precious little brother called and I came running, end of."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She doesn't know you took it, does she?"

"Nope and we'll be back before she ever finds out," Kyuubi replied cheerfully. "And stop changing the subject. What's so urgent and secret that you have to talk to _me_?"

Naruto saw a McDonalds coming up on their left. "Pull over. A two minute drive to mom's house isn't long enough." Kyuubi eagerly enough pulled over.

"Fine, but you're the one paying for the apple pies, little brother!"

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto picked up another fry and silently waited. Kyuubi's reaction would have been funny if they hadn't been in public.

"Kyuu, if your mouth gets any wider your burger is gonna fall out of it," Naruto said, munching. "And that's just a waste of a good Big Mac."

Kyuubi swore at him briefly. "So the pretty boy is gay, huh?" Naruto paused.

"I dunno," he said, dipping a fry heavily in ketchup. Kyuubi gave him a 'Yeah, right' look and resumed eating.

"The dude has a crush on you. He _kissed_ you. And he seems just a tad obsessed. And I haven't even started on his hair. Naruto, a boy that good looking _has_ to be gay." Naruto couldn't help laughing at his brother's logic.

"That's not quite true," he snickered. Kyuubi shrugged.

"9 times out of 10, who's counting?" and looked insulted when Naruto laughed again.

"So what are you gonna do about it anyway? Have you knocked him back yet?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto paused again. "Here's the thing, Kyuu..." and waited until Kyuubi had taken a big bite before he said it and watched in amusement and disgust as it fell right back out again.

"Shut up," Kyuubi said in astonishment. Naruto nodded.

"Remember my friend Gaara when I was fourteen?" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto gave him a pointed look. Kyuubi suddenly pushed away his food. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore," he said shoving his food towards Naruto before snatching it back. "Wait...you never did anything, did you?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto shook his head and Kyuubi pushed it back, relaxed.

"Kyuu, I was 14 and I was never in love with Gaara. I wouldn't do anything stupid," Naruto said calmly. "And as much as you hate to admit it I'm growing up. You can't watch me all the time anymore."

Kyuubi snorted, irritated. "I can't believe it. This whole time and you never told me."

Naruto swallowed his mouthful. "It's been two years. I wanted to make sure. Especially that I wouldn't end up like you, screwing everything that moves." Kyuubi hit him over the head briefly, watching his little brother laugh.

"But...don't you hate this guy?" Naruto's hands stopped halfway to his mouth.

"I dunno." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. The kid didn't know anything. How annoying when he wanted all the dirt.

"I mean I thought I did." Naruto's voice had gotten even quieter. "I mean he still annoys the crap out of me but he's really not so bad, y'know?"

Kyuubi stared. "No. I don't. I'm gonna have to meet this guy." Naruto nearly choked on a mouthful of coke.

"What? You already did!" Kyuubi shook his head.

"Sorry, lil bro. Properly. Where there isn't any horns blaring in the back ground and he's glaring at me. Why _was_ he glaring anyway?" Kyuubi stood up now that Naruto was finished, eager to get back before Kushina discovered her missing car.

Naruto slurped up the last of his coke. "He wanted to talk to me. About stuff."

"Stuff?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously. He sighed. "Oh God. We're not done yet, are we?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Not by a long shot."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

In retrospect Naruto was thankful Kyuubi hadn't crashed the car. Actually he should have had the foresight to not say anything about the deal and Sasuke's declaration of what could only be called love until they were not in several tons of metal surrounded by several other tons of metal containing very squashable objects.

They made it at least. Naruto felt a mixture of longing and sadness at the house he'd grown up in. His room had barely been touched since he'd moved out 4 years ago.

Naruto noticed that Kyuubi was being extremely careful about the car. Kushina had a knack for noticing if things were the slightest bit out of place. Naruto remembered Kyuubi taking great pains to replace the biscuit jar on the shelf when they were children and smiled.

"Kid, hurry it up! I need a drink!" Kyuubi hollered. "And it's all your fault!"

Naruto followed his brother into the kitchen and glanced around at the familiar daisy yellow walls, the eclectic assortments of paintings and photographs and the very familiar sight of his brother raiding the fridge.

"So, are you going to tell any of this to mom?" Kyuubi asked casually, pulling cheese, lettuce and mustard out of the fridge.

"About all of this stuff? Are you insane?" Naruto asked sceptically. It had been his choice not to tell any of his family about his sexual preference. I wasn't like they were against it or would reject him for it but Naruto had been more comfortable with it being a secret.

"Dad's been getting worried, you know. Said you've been acting strange lately," Kyuubi said, drinking straight out of the milk carton.

Naruto stared in disbelief at Kyuubi. "What? How do you know?"

Kyuubi put the carton back in the fridge and got on with making his sandwich. "He rang sometime last week," Kyuubi continued casually. "Tuesday or Wednesday I think. Anyway...he told on you." Naruto screeched loudly.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Naruto yelled. "It's none of his business!" Kyuubi shrugged.

"He's worried. And by the sounds of it quite rightly. Look, I don't know what's going through your head with this situation but it's affecting you badly. You either need to ditch this guy and tell him there's no way it could happen..."

Naruto shook his head. "I tired that already but...God, the look on his face...I can't."

Kyuubi sighed. "Ok, then you need to figure out what you're feeling. Naruto, I know you. This is going to keep eating away at you."

Ok, so the answer may be clear to Kyuubi but it was a lot more complicated than that, Naruto thought moodily as Kyuubi dripped mustard all over his shirt.

The words _Sasuke_ and _date_ snuck into his mind. Naruto picked up his bag berating himself. _It's not a date_, he reminded himself. _You're the one that emphasised it wasn't a date and it never will be..._

Even more confused than ever Naruto silently left the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room where maybe he could try and _not_ think.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto slept very...badly. When he could no longer sleep at 6am he stared at the ceiling...unfortunately thinking.

"Bugger," Naruto vented to the empty room. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!"

Frustrated Naruto got up. He had a good five hours to worry about having to talk to Sasuke in. And in Naruto's opinion that could not be done on an empty stomach.

Naruto's first thought when he saw the light on in the kitchen was that Kyuubi must have a mission to empty the fridge before the weekend was out. But as he stepped inside the doorway he saw that though the head leaning into the fridge was shocking red it was too long to be his brother.

"Hey, mom," Naruto said leaning against the doorway. Kushina shut the fridge door, clutching a cheesecake in both hands. Naruto eyed it suspiciously. "How did you hide that from Kyuubi?"

Kushina gestured for him to sit down at the kitchen table. "I'm not stupid," she said with a hint of a smirk. "I bought it on my way home and hid it in the fridge in the garage," she presented Naruto with a fork.

"He's gonna find out about it eventually," Naruto said through a mouthful of white chocolate cheesecake. Kushina only smiled.

"Well, then I'll have to get smarter!" she declared. For a moment she watched her youngest son eat before picking up her own fork.

"So, Naruto, why are you up so early?" she asked casually.

"Couldn't sleep," Naruto mumbled.

"Worried about something?" Kushina picked at the cheesecake more delicately than Naruto. Naruto remained silent.

Kushina sighed. "Kyuubi told me, you know. That there is something you're worried about. He didn't tell me what it was," she said, seeing Naruto's face. "You know he wouldn't do that. But is it something you can't talk to me about?"

Another mouthful of cheesecake and a frantic nod.

"Or your father?" Nod, nod, swallow. Kushina toyed thoughtfully with her half of the cheesecake.

"Do any of your friends know?" Naruto began furiously shaking his head, stopped and then nodded.

"So, just the one?" Kushina checked. "I'm guessing you've talked to Gaara?" Naruto looked at her open mouthed.

"How did you know I would have told Gaara?" Kushina shrugged.

"Because you tell Gaara everything," she said ruefully. "And you tell your brother less...but he always knows more than I do."

Naruto looked at the gradually emptying plate. "Do you worry when I don't tell you things? Even though you know sometimes I can't tell you?" he asked quietly.

Kushina paused with the fork still in her mouth. "Sometimes. But never really...until you get like this. Last time you were like this, it was during the divorce."

There was silence except for the sound of forks on china.

"But as long as you assure me it'll be ok, I don't mind," Kushina said softly.

"I...it's just..." Naruto began. "Someone at school likes me...but I've never thought of them that way so now..."

"You're confused and you also don't want to hurt their feelings?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

Kushina reached over and stroked his hand. "Sorry, sweetheart. You're the only one that can figure this one out. Do you really not like this person?"

"Well, I thought it was like that...but now they're not so bad. Still annoying," Naruto scowled, remembering Sasuke's insistent demands that they talk. "But...ok."

"I guess that's a start," Kushina said thoughtfully. "You're giving them a chance then, sweetheart?"

Naruto let his fork clatter onto the plate. "Yeah. I thought in the beginning that it would be better to just tell them it wouldn't happen so they could move on but...I don't know, it was just something that made me change my mind. They were so desperate...so heartbroken when I said what I said."

"Oh?" Kushina was looking at Naruto with an interested look on her face. She picked up the empty plate and forks and began stacking them in the dishwasher. "Ok, if you're sure about this, sweetheart." Naruto stretched and yawned.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, ok?" Naruto said, suddenly sleepy. He turned but then when he thought of something turned back to Kushina.

"Oh, can I get a lift into town tomorrow?" Kushina raised an eyebrow as she switched on the kettle.

"Sure. What time?"

Naruto ruffled his blonde hair, trying to remember Sasuke's brief instructions the day before. "A bit before 11? Outside...I dunno, can't remember," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Just drop me off somewhere, I'll find him."

"Meeting a friend?" Kushina asked, turning back to the boiled kettle.

"Mm. See ya," Naruto yawned as he left the room. Kushina heard the footsteps on the stairs and then on the landing. Finally Naruto's door clicked shut.

She sighed and stirred several sugars into her tea. As she raised the cup to her lips she smiled at her youngest son.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't be so obvious," she said to the empty kitchen.

What do you mean she only offered to give Naruto a lift to get a look at his 'friend?' That really wasn't what she had intended at all...

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Kushina's car slid neatly into the last available parking space just before the meeting time. The guy in the Volvo behind them could be seen cursing until Kushina got out of the car. Naruto gave him the finger when his mother's back was turned. He despised random men flirting with his mother. He lived in childish hope that his parents would get back together.

"Why are you coming with me again?" Naruto asked suspiciously when they had started walking. "I said 'give me a lift' not 'feel free to come with.' Not to mention it's embarrassing," he muttered under his breath.

Kushina smiled, unbothered by her son's blatant discomfort. "Oh, I just need to pick up a few things."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

"Milk," Kushina supplied.

"The shop near home oddly enough has milk. Lots of it," Naruto pointed out."

"And a present for a friend," Kushina added.

"Why?"

"It's her birthday."

"Which friend?" Naruto pushed. Kushina inwardly groaned. Either she had lost the ability to lie or Naruto had just grown up to be very suspicious. _I'm not sure which one is worse..._she thought, looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes and as she always did marvelling at how much he looked like his father.

"Momoko. From the gym."

"You don't go to a gym," Naruto said with a note of triumph in his voice.

"I started. Recently. Ask Kyuubi," Kushina challenged. But Naruto was no longer interested in their conversation as he had just spotted a distinctive head of hair amongst the blondes and brunettes wandering around outside McDonalds.

That's fine. My friend's here so you can go now, thanks mom," he said hurriedly. But Kushina was not giving in now that she was here.

"Where? Let me see!" she exclaimed, trying to figure out who Naruto meant. Naruto gently pushed her in the opposite direction.

"Ooh, is that him?" Kushina said excitedly. "He's looking over here! Naruto, he's waving at you. Hi!" She waved at Sasuke gleefully: she'd gotten what she'd come for.

Naruto silently cursed Sasuke and his mother. Damn, bugger, bastard with chicken butt hair!

"Great. Now leave," he said pointedly. Kushina was only too happy to, seeing Sasuke waiting patiently and Naruto's flushed face.

Naruto waited until Kushina had melted away into the crowds before walking towards Sasuke.

"That was your mom?" Sasuke asked with a hint of surprise.

Naruto nodded. "I get that a lot. We don't like alike at all."

"Your brother looks just like her though," Sasuke noted.

Naruto mmed in response. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked suddenly. Naruto's easy going smile fell from his face.

"I've told you this is not a date," he warned.

"I know that!" Sasuke snapped. "I know the rules. Except you broke one of them and I still don't know why."

Naruto remembered the forehead kiss and scowled. "Get over it already. It's not that big of a deal." Sasuke paused and gave him the first cold look Naruto had seen in a long time.

"Maybe not to you," he said in the same robotic voice Naruto was used to hearing when he screwed up. Mentally slapping himself Naruto gestured to the door of the fast food restaurant.

"Can we get some food?" he asked. "I'm not good at dealing with pressure on an empty stomach." Naruto snickered slightly at Sasuke's obvious displeasure.

"In there?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully. "My rules, wasn't it?" It all hung in the air, the challenge, the tension and the unanswered questions they both had.

Sasuke smirked briefly, a glimmer of the arrogant Sasuke Naruto used to hate.

"Fine," he said coolly. "But you have to answer all my questions."

"If you ask a question I get to ask one too," Naruto declared not to be outdone. Sasuke looked startled.

"I thought I'd already answered all your questions," he said in surprise.

"Yeah but...I don't know anything about you," Naruto said. Sasuke's face went blank as – Naruto was beginning to learn – it always did when Sasuke was feeling more emotions than he felt he could deal with.

"Fine," he muttered. "But I'm not eating anything!" Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke in the door.

"Excellent. You're buying mine then. Besides," he added with a mischievous grin. "After that I may let you call it a date!"


	6. Try

I would like to remind you that this fic is set before Christmas.

Thank you to the people who reviewed chapters 4 and 5: shikaismine, Lydia-chan x 2, redfoxrose x 2, silver-eyed x 2, D1NO J4N3, Beanielova, Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka x 2, ramenbulldog, Evey-the-faerie x 2, Coca-cola and Thingamajig and Jitzy-scribble. ~sniffs~ I owe you all cookies!

_If you try_

_And you just believe  
You can…You will  
Reach inside  
Don't be scared to dream_

_You'll never know until you try  
Until you try and you try...  
Your fears and doubts  
They find a way to break you down  
But it's not the end  
You get right back up__again__  
__Why not?_ – Try, Hayden Panettiere

Sasuke's stomach was full of butterflies from the moment he woke up. He clutched the edge of the sink, feeling sicker every minute. He breathed slowly in and out, slightly disgusted by the sight of his pale skin and dark shadows under his eyes.

_It's not a date,_ he reminded himself. _He said that it's not. I just asked for a time we could talk._

Fuck, it was bad if _he _considered it a date, wasn't it? He shouldn't, he told himself it wasn't, that Naruto didn't want it to be...but every time he thought of it his stomach flipped.

"Shit," he muttered, once more catching sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. He spun around and switched on the shower. There wasn't long before he had to meet Naruto.

He was disturbed a minute later by Itachi knocking on the door. Sasuke despised being disturbed in the shower but Itachi was his ride in so he flicked off the switch and opened the shower door. "What?"

"Sasuke, do you mind if I drop you off a bit earlier? I have to go back to work to pick up some papers."

"That's fine!" Sasuke called, sliding the door shut again. Before he switched the water on he listened to Itachi walk down the stairs and the sound of the kitchen door. Sasuke gratefully leant back underneath the hot spray of water, once more alone with his thoughts.

Sasuke walked downstairs a few minutes later, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel. His mother was rearranging the vase of roses on the table while Itachi was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"We're leaving in fifteen, ok?" Sasuke nodded. He'd probably be only a few minutes early for Naruto but he didn't mind waiting. His heart raced even at the thought of seeing Naruto. _It's not a date!_ He reminded himself again. _Maybe I should write it on my hand...no, bad idea!_

"Dry your hair properly before you go out, ok?" Mikoto said. "It would be terrible if you were off for the last week of term."

Itachi may have snorted into his coffee so when Mikoto wasn't looking Sasuke kicked him.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, you don't want breakfast?" Mikoto asked in surprise. Sasuke paused in the doorway and thought of his butterfly-filled stomach.

"I really can't face anything. I'll eat lunch in town," he said, hurrying back up the stairs to his room.

Sasuke wasn't entirely ready when Itachi called over ten minutes later. He cursed at his hair in the mirror and tried frantically to flatten the stray bit of hair. _Of all the days...! _He cursed silently. He only ran down the stairs when Itachi threatened to leave without him.

"I'm here so you can shut up already," Sasuke said in a bored tone as he reached an impatient Itachi who was standing by the door, keys in hand.

"You could be ready when I say we need to go. You hate catching the bus and as your loving (Sasuke snorted very loudly) brother I offered out of the kindness of my heart to take you to meet your...'friend.'"

"Why did you say 'friend' like that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as they stepped out the front door, calling goodbye to Mikoto.

"So it's an actual friend?" Itachi asked. "Not some girl you've finally decided to go out with?"

"No," Sasuke said firmly, giving him the traditional Uchiha glare. "All the girls at school are idiots." He opened the car door and climbed in while Itachi waited in the driver's seat with a sceptical look on his face.

"So you didn't just spend the last five minutes fixing your hair then?"

"That's not what I was doing!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi smirked.

"If you say so. You just seem to be very concerned with your appearance this morning..." he said casually as he reversed out of the drive.

"That's none of...it's just...it's not what you think!" Sasuke said, flustered.

Itachi noted Sasuke's bright red face with amusement and was regretful that he wouldn't be able to get a glimpse of Sasuke's 'friend.'

"If you say so," Itachi said calmly.

"It isn't!" Sasuke hissed. "Stop smirking!"

"The more defensive you get the guiltier you seem. Besides have you seen your face lately?" Sasuke hurriedly flipped the visor down and looked in the mirror at his blood-filled cheeks. He unconsciously began smoothing down his hair again and immediately blushed when he caught Itachi's eye.

"It's not a date!" Sasuke yelled.

"Never said it was," Itachi said, unable to hide his smile.

The rest of the drive was filled with humiliated silence on Sasuke's part and badly concealed smirks on Itachi's.

Sasuke climbed out of the car as quickly as he could and leaned down to glare at his brother. "Don't tell mom anything you think might be going on," he hissed. "Because there isn't!"

"Do you want picking up later?" Itachi neatly sidestepped the threat.

"I'll call you," Sasuke muttered, slamming the door shut.

Itachi drove off and Sasuke had the overwhelming urge to scream 'It's not a date!' after him. But that would be extremely undignified so Sasuke merely scowled and began walking.

Sasuke leant against the wall near the meeting place and checked his watch. He wasn't as early as he thought he'd be. Naruto should be here soon. Sasuke fidgeted, something he rarely did.

It really hadn't been any more than a few minutes but Sasuke hated waiting especially with a stomach that felt like it was made of jelly and when his feelings and common sense were clashing.

Sasuke noticed the bright red sports car straight away. It wasn't so much the car itself or the equally vibrant driver. It was the cloud of golden hair in the passenger seat.

The driver artfully stole the last parking space. The guy in the Volvo looked pissed and then stunned at the woman who had not only had the cheek to steal his space but was so gorgeous he really couldn't be mad at her. Sasuke noted that her eldest son looked just like her from the shocking hair and mischievous eyes.

Looking to the left Naruto was making a rude gesture at the man stuck behind them. By the way he possessively touched her arm he didn't like strangers hitting on his mom. That was something Sasuke could understand, having to deal all too often with lecherous old men leering after Mikoto.

Now she and Naruto were standing several metres away...having an argument. Naruto was steadily getting more and more frustrated while she just giggled like a teenager. When they both turned to look in his direction Sasuke cautiously waved.

Ok, she was waving like a maniac while Naruto glared daggers at him. Crap, he'd done something wrong already.

After a minute or so of gently pushing her and more arguing the woman left with a final jaunty wave over her shoulder to Sasuke. Sasuke watched Naruto make his way over to him.

"Hey," Naruto greeted him. Sasuke's breathing stopped for a moment while his heart went about three times faster.

The butterflies were now pterodactyls.

"That was your mom?" Sasuke checked. She and Naruto looked nothing alike.

"I get that a lot," Naruto shrugged.

"Looks like your brother though," Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded, making it obvious he'd heard this so many times before it was tedious. Sasuke tried to soothe the panicking butterdactyls.

"Where do you want to go?" Damn. Never say the first thing that comes into your head. Ever.

"This isn't a date you know, Sasuke," Naruto said seriously. Sasuke winced a little. He knew.

"I know the rules! Unlike someone who broke one of them..." Naruto scowled, the angry expression failing to make him look any less beautiful.

"Get over it. It's not that big of a deal, Sasuke." Sasuke winced again. It physically hurt every time Naruto dismissed it as being unimportant.

But nothing had hurt as much as that time in detention when Naruto had told him up front that it was insane, madness, lies...

He swallowed. "Maybe not to you," he muttered. Naruto looked apologetic but in true Naruto fashion didn't actually apologise. Instead he gestured to the front door. Sasuke's nose curled up in disgust. He _had_ to be kidding. "In there?"

Naruto was grinning. "Yup! My rules, wasn't it?" And in a flash of understanding Sasuke knew then and there that Naruto could dismiss the kiss using that. They'd agreed: Naruto was in charge of if they touched, what they did, if it stopped...everything.

But it also meant that if Naruto had kissed him...he did it because he _wanted_ to... Sasuke shivered, suddenly excited.

Sasuke gleefully smirked. "Fine. But you have to answer _all_ my questions."

Naruto agreed. "Fine but if I answer one you have to too."

"What? I've already told you everything."

"Yeah but I don't know anything about _you_," Naruto explained....completely unaware of the effect it had on some of Sasuke's vital organs.

"Fine. But I'm not eating anything," he said firmly.

Naruto smirked, obviously amused. "Excellent. You can buy mine then. And after that," he declared, pulling Sasuke eagerly through the door. "I may even let you call it a date!"

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke sipped on his coke while Naruto demolished his lunch. Pretending not to see Naruto licking his fingers he casually asked "So, will you answer my questions now?"

Naruto paused in sucking the last bit of salt off his fingers and nodded. "Shoot." Sasuke swallowed and thought about where to start.

"Why did you agree to this?" Naruto stopped mid-lick and looked surprised.

"To the non-date?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No. The...other thing." Naruto's eyes flickered with understanding.

"Oh, that," he said in a strange voice. He rubbed his fingers on a napkin and tossed it onto the tray. He pulled his drink towards him before speaking.

"I'm not sure exactly. I don't know why at the time and I can't even recall the exact reason now. I just...I don't know. Felt _sorry_ for you."

Sasuke froze, horrified. Naruto felt sorry for him? That was all? _Pity? _

"You felt sorry for me?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah," Naruto said, nervously tugging on his hair. "It was just your face...it made me feel weird and I just couldn't say no..."

Sasuke had no idea whether this was better or worse than pity.

"So why did you..." he hastily lowered his voice seeing a mother and her daughter sitting close by. "_Kiss_ me then?" Naruto swallowed - hard – at the question.

"You promised to answer my questions. All of them. Truthfully," Sasuke demanded. Naruto raised an eyebrow and at the same time shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know! My body just... kinda moved on its own," Naruto said slowly. "Ugh, can we stop with the questions? Yeah, I know I said I'd answer them," he said seeing Sasuke's face. "But you're asking me about a lot of stuff I don't know or don't understand, ok?" he finished angrily. Sasuke scowled.

"You're not going back on your promise," he threatened. "I won't let you."

Naruto glared back. "I thought it was my rules."

"You promised!" hissed Sasuke. They sat opposite each other, refusing to give in. Naruto finally stood up, snorting in disgust.

"Look, I thought maybe you weren't so bad after all but this isn't working, Sasuke. We should just go back to the way we were," Naruto muttered, picking up his bag.

Sasuke cursed and followed Naruto who was already half way across the restaurant.

Naruto flew through the door, startling a group of teenagers on the other side. Sasuke who did the hundred metre sprint in Sports day every year managed to reach Naruto just as he was pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke deftly snatched the phone away and pulled Naruto away from the busy entrance.

"God, you are so thick and annoying and loud..." Sasuke muttered irritably as he pulled a resisting Naruto somewhere where they could fight without causing a scene. In the little side alley by McDonalds Sasuke finally let go but did not return the phone. Naruto impatiently held out his hand for it. "Give it back," he said, his eyes full of rage and impatience.

Sasuke quickly took a step back. "No. We need to talk about this."

Naruto's patience finally snapped. "No, Sasuke, we don't!" he yelled. "I'm fed up of this! I'm so tired of it all and the stress you've put me under. All week people have been worrying about me, saying I'm not myself and it's your fault! You did that to me! God, couldn't you have just shut up and we could have gone on just hating each other! I was fine hating you! My life was uncomplicated and _I just don't want this anymore!_"

Naruto was flushed and breathing hard. Suddenly Sasuke was tired too. Tired of trying to make them mesh when they clearly didn't. Tired of feeling things he shouldn't and feeling so much he wanted to die because it made him hurt so much.

This was the best way. It wouldn't be long before he got over it. He was just going to get rejected in the end so what was this worth? He silently tossed Naruto the phone. He caught it barely, not expecting it.

"Fine. Then I'm done too." Naruto looked up in shock. Sasuke regarded him with cold eyes.

"What?" he gasped. That was not what he had been expecting.

"I'm done, just like you," Sasuke shrugged. "Because I can't keep being messed around by you. You had all those chances to break it off for good and you didn't. The first time you apologised to _me_. You came looking for me. Then you agreed to this and all the time you keep giving me hope which _isn't fair_ because I know how it's going to end anyway. I've just had it. I thought maybe you were worth it..." Sasuke spun around, unable to look at Naruto anymore.

_But I was wrong_, he finished his sentence silently. He was already reaching in his pocket for his own phone. If he was lucky Itachi could pick him up on the way back to their house from his office.

To his utter surprise it was snatched out of his hands. Naruto stood behind him, still panting slightly and flushed.

"It's not fun, is it?" Naruto asked with a hint of a grin as he waved Sasuke's phone tauntingly. Sasuke by now really had had enough so he didn't even ask before he reached out and tried to snatch the phone back. Naruto moved out of the way and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist with his other hand, trying to make him stay still and listen.

"Look, I know you just offered me a get out clause and I thought I'd be fine with that. But God, you're such an irritating prick I just wanted to come after you and hit you until you bleed," Naruto said.

"It'll be easier on both of us so if you feel like hitting me, do," Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto shook his head.

"Nu-uh. 'Cause somewhere during the past week I realised you're not such a bad guy. Maybe it's 'cause I realised you had this other side to you that I've never seen before. Shit, I doubt many people have seen that before. But...look, I don't want to say this because you'll get all angry and accuse me of giving you false hope again. I don't want to do that to you because I know that would hurt. I'm not so stupid, you know." Naruto took a deep breath and focused closely on Sasuke's face.

"But I ignored it the first time at your house and have probably been denying it ever since. But..." he moved until he was standing right in front of Sasuke and suddenly pressed the phone back into Sasuke's hand. Seeing Sasuke's face he said "This is so you can run if you feel like it. Believe me or not I don't care." Sasuke snorted. He'd noticed that despite that Naruto was still holding tightly onto his wrist.

"Idiot, just hurry up and say what you're going to say," he said.

Naruto looked affronted. "Look, I'm trying to make amends here, ok?" he said in a hurt tone. "I don't usually do that, _jerk_. But here goes."

"When you told me it had to be me or no one else I felt something." Naruto ignored Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and carried on. "I don't know what it was but that's why I kissed you back then. I just felt...something weird...no, it was just different, I guess. And I didn't mean I was tired of you. I was...I don't want to _talk_ anymore ok, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a dumbfounded nod.

"So the deal's off. In a sense. Can we not call it a deal anymore? I'd feel a whole lot better if we were just friends," Naruto continued despite Sasuke being completely mute. "Is that ok? Hey! Are you listening to me?" he demanded suddenly.

Sasuke came to. "Idiot."

"Jerk!" Naruto retaliated, slightly relieved Sasuke seemed alright again.

"Dead-last."

"Wanker."

"Stupid."

"Bastard!"

Naruto shocked Sasuke by bursting out laughing. "This is so weird," he chuckled, shaking his head. "If anyone had told me two weeks ago what I'd be doing now I'd never believe them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What an idiot. Naruto finally ran out of steam. "Guess our friendship won't be that different from before, neh?" Sasuke's lips twitched.

"I guess not," he agreed.

"Shopping time," Naruto abruptly announced, pulling Sasuke in the opposite direction.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, trying to get Naruto to release his pincer tight grip on his wrist. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't come in just for you, you know," he told Sasuke sternly (this was where Sasuke was fairly sure he had, the big lying jerk-idiot-loser!)

That was how Sasuke found himself in the middle of Game, surrounded by people very similar to Naruto.

And, Sasuke thought darkly, there was a reason he put up with Naruto.

Naruto was currently searching through the shelves in search of something. Finally Naruto snatched at something and whooped.

"Alright! Hurricane chronicles! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this to come out on PSP?" Sasuke's mouth opened and shut as he really had no idea what Naruto just said. Naruto rolled his eyes and then glared at the boy to his left who was eyeing the game in Naruto's hands.

"Look, I'm going to go pay for this," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke glanced around nervously. The shop was pretty full and the line for the tills was growing by the minute. Naruto would be there a while. Sasuke sighed and leant against the wall. And then hid behind the display.

Sasuke began crawling frantically towards the till. He had to grab Naruto and they had to leave _now._

"Why are we here again?" a bored voice came from the other side of the display. _Shit._ Sasuke crawled faster despite the odd looks he was getting.

"Because I know it's out." There was the sound of someone searching through the shelves. "Ugh! I bet you there's none left!"

Shikamaru yawned loudly, oblivious to his friend on the other side of the shop in the queue and to Sasuke hiding on the other side of the PSP games shelf.

Sasuke froze as Kiba got too close to finding him. He was still searching for something...likely the same game Naruto had right this minute...the irony was not entirely lost on Sasuke.

To Sasuke's relief Kiba walked in the opposite direction to another display and Shikamaru followed like a bored, half asleep lap-dog. Sasuke took his chance and bolted towards the till that Naruto was standing at. The girl at the till gave him a shocked look as he attempted to drag Naruto to the entrance.

Sadly Naruto was far too interested in material possessions...

"Bastard, what do you want?" Naruto demanded. "We're leaving in a minute!"

"A minute is too long!" Sasuke hissed, one eye glued to the opposite wall. Thankfully both boys had their backs turned. "Kiba and Shikamaru are here!" Naruto predictably freaked.

"You're kidding?!" He turned and looked and then ducked behind a Lara Croft cut out. "Shit, they are! Oh, we're so gonna get busted..." he moaned.

"Um...sir? Your receipt?" said the flustered girl at the till who thought that while the boys were attractive they were also kind of mad. Sasuke snatched the receipt and Naruto's bag and began bodily dragging him out of the shop. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the way and did a quick scan.

"They're by the PS2 games," Sasuke whispered. "We should go behind that Kingdom hearts display and make a run for it." Naruto nodded; face set and trying not to think about what would happen if they got caught.

Too late. "What are you boys doing?" demanded a boy in a shop uniform. Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously reached up and pulled him down.

"Seriously what the hell are you doing?" demanded the assistant. He couldn't be much older than them, Sasuke noticed. Only by a few years.

"Hiding. Duh," Naruto explained. The assistant glared at Naruto.

"Yes but _why_?" he said sarcastically.

Naruto waved the bag in his face. "Because my friends are here and I just bought the last Hurricane chronicles game," he improvised.

It seemed to work. The assistant jerked his head towards Sasuke. "What about this guy." Sasuke stared at him, insulted.

"Do I _look_ like the type to play games?" he said in the snottiest voice he could muster. He and the assistant stared at each other for a minute.

"Point taken. You sure don't like look any fun," he replied, a glimmer of a smirk on his face. Naruto pressed a hand against Sasuke's chest to stop him murdering the assistant.

"Ok, stay here. I'll go distract them and you go." Naruto grinned at him.

"You rock, dude!" Naruto could feel Sasuke growling through his fingers, which were still splayed over Sasuke's t-shirt. It was probably a good idea to move them now.

"Excuse me boys, can I help you?" Naruto peeked over the top of the display and saw the assistant effectively distracting Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Will you chill, already?" Naruto asked exasperated. Sasuke scowled.

"He said I'm no fun!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke got way too defensive.

"What does he know? I know you're fun!" Naruto grinned.

It worked. Sasuke's lips twitched. "That's only because you're used to me in a headlock." Naruto snickered.

"That _was_ fun," he agreed. He looked over again. Kiba and Shikamaru had their backs turned to them right now. Time to go.

"Come on, this way," he whispered. They went with Sasuke's original plan and ducked behind a KH2 display before making a dash for the exit. Naruto did a final check before grabbing Sasuke and legging it. As they ran from the shop Naruto failed to notice he was not holding Sasuke's wrist or t-shirt but had instead slipped his fingers into Sasuke's own.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

They stopped outside of a Starbucks, panting for breath. Naruto tried to straighten up before giving into the stitch again.

"Heh, we actually made it," Naruto gasped.

"Yup," Sasuke straightened up. "Can't believe that guy fell for that excuse though. Are all you game freaks such dorks?" Naruto went to hit him and then noticed where his hand was. Sasuke had clearly noticed too.

Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "I'll...er...remove that, shall I?" He gently unlinked their hands, not failing to notice the slightly sad look in Sasuke's eyes at the loss of contact.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked after an uncomfortable silence that stretched across several decades.

"We could go home, I guess," Sasuke shrugged. "Or....while we're here..." he looked at the coffee shop behind them. When Naruto didn't reply he shifted in embarrassment. "Or maybe not, whatever..." But Naruto grinned. "Don't act like such a girl. It really doesn't suit you. Coffee it is."

And to that Sasuke couldn't decide whether to hit the idiot or just hate him for being so damn adorable.

After coffee they visited a few more shops, occasionally picking up a Christmas present here and there (more Naruto than Sasuke: Naruto seemed to have left everything to the last minute.) Sasuke dragged Naruto to the nearest bookshop and had to endure Naruto bitching and whining for a solid ten minutes until Sasuke found what he wanted.

Unfortunately after that they really did have to leave. Sasuke and Naruto waited out of the cold for Itachi's dark car and either Kushina's scarlet sports car or Kyuubi's falling apart piece of junk.

It was getting dark already. Sasuke checked his watch. 3:16. It was amazing how all those hours had vanished. He watched Naruto shiver half standing in the doorway.

"Close the door," he said, pulling Naruto forcefully into the shop and shutting the bitter air out with it. Naruto merely stuck out his tongue.

"I hate cold weather!" Naruto growled. "I bet you they'll end up forgetting I'm here!" Sasuke doubted this was possible. Kushina seemed like the doting type and Kyuubi most likely had a brother complex.

The shop behind them was empty except for a female shop assistant who was tidying up the counter. Outside the streets were still full of people desperate to do a bit more shopping before they got too tired or the weather got too bad. Naruto seemed to read his thoughts.

"I hope it'll snow," he said softly, glancing at the sky in the hope that right this minute flakes would fall from it.

Sasuke stayed silent and briefly checked his phone. Naruto's silence didn't last long. "They're taking forever!" he whined, shifting his weight back and forth.

"It's been five minutes," Sasuke corrected him. It was only a minute later a familiar car slid round the corner and the driver leant on the horn.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto waved enthusiastically. To Sasuke's intense relief the smart blue Volvo behind Kyuubi's...less smart, paint chipped junk heap was Itachi's.

"I'll see you Monday, right?" Naruto fixed Sasuke's melancholy with a 100 0 kilowatt smile. Sasuke nodded, slightly dazed. Naruto's eyes by chance flickered up above their heads.

"Oh shit," he breathed so quietly Sasuke barely heard it. Then he looked up.

Of all the dumb, pointless embarrassing Christmas traditions this one would be hanging above his head.

And who puts it in the doorway of a shoe shop anyway?

Sasuke's eyes nervously flickered to Naruto. He couldn't stop that tiny fragment of his heart hoping. Naruto's face however was blank.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. "I'm sorry." Without another word Naruto pushed open the door and ran to his waiting brother. Trying not to feel too disappointed Sasuke slowly walked to Itachi's car and gratefully climbed into its warm interior.

"So it really was just a friend you were meeting then," Itachi said in disappointment as Kyuubi's car pulled away. Sasuke had to turn his head towards the window.

"Yeah," he said softly. "That's all."

_As long as we're both alive I shall never stop trying._


	7. God knows

Today is a **SNOW DAY** in England!! That's why I hope you appreciate I'm sitting here writing this (The World: In bed with a cup of tea and a cream slice is hardly what we call traumatising...)

Anyway Hemery is not a Naruto reference. Does anyone know what it's from? (And you'd have to be a major geek like me if you do...)

**One final thing**: next update, I promise! (You will understand what I mean later...)

_I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...._

_You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars_ – God knows... – Aya Hirano

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Nothing happened Saturday evening or all of Sunday except normalcy. Both boys went home and tried to forget the 'what ifs', the 'maybes' and the 'could, should, would' haves.

Even if they failed at doing any of that they would forget it soon enough.

Because on Monday...everything exploded.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Temari watched in amusement as her youngest brother continued to brush his already neat hair. It seemed though that Gaara couldn't decide what to be more nervous about: physically seeing Naruto after two years or entering a new school.

"Calm down. You'll be fine," she soothed. Gaara still did not put the brush down.

"Why did he change schools?" Gaara growled. "He should have stayed at Hemery!" Temari rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"After you had to leave I don't think he wanted to be on his own there. When I last spoke to Kushina she said he was very happy at Konoha."

Gaara only scowled as Temari sat down on the unmade bed. "It's been two years. Things had to have changed." Gaara finally put the brush down on the table.

"I know. But I never thought things would change as much. He's got new friends and I feel like I'm just pushing back in on his world."

"So why are you?" Temari asked seriously, not hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"Uchiha," Gaara said briefly before walking into the bathroom. Temari was confused by his brief reply. Uchiha? That name sounded familiar. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchi...

_Uchiha._ Sasuke Uchiha went to Konoha. But what did he have to do with Naruto? Temari's eyes flickered towards the bathroom. She had a feeling what it could be about if Gaara saw him as a threat...but not only to Naruto but also to _himself_.

"Gaara!" she yelled. "Get back in here and stop being so bloody cryptic!" Gaara reappeared in the doorway, toothbrush in hand. Temari glared at him with the best 'I'm-your-sister-do-as-I-say' look she had.

"Right," she said in an icy voice. "Tell me about the Uchiha and Naruto."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Kiba added another mark to the tally as Naruto sighed again. Shikamaru leaned over to see the current score. "Thirteen," he noticed. "That can't be good."

"Should we ask him what's up?" Kiba said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"He's right there!"

"He's so out of it he hasn't noticed anything we've said in the last five minutes," Shikamaru pointed out.

Kiba looked at the glazed expression on Naruto's face and made a decision. He reached over and thumped Naruto hard on the arm. Naruto predictably hit him back.

"What was that for, you bastard?" Naruto wailed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba replied.

"You hit me first!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru sighed. "He meant what's wrong? You've been acting spaced out all morning." Naruto's hand froze briefly before resuming its rubbing.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"The burning smell around here is your pants on fire," Kiba said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the childish reference.

"That was really lame," Naruto said to him. Kiba ignored Naruto's bad attempts at changing the subject.

"Seriously, what could be so bad you couldn't tell us?"

"I never said it was anything."

"It _is_ something and you're not telling us," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Naruto muttered. Kiba and Shikamaru shared a surprised glance.

"Um...ok," Shikamaru said slowly. "But if you do then you know you can..."

"If I feel like telling someone you'll be the first to know, ok?" Naruto snapped. Kiba's jaw dropped and he leant over to whisper into Shikamaru's ear. "I can hear Twilight zone music..."

Shikamaru watched Naruto carefully. He seemed...tense. Almost anxious. He was jumpy, eyes flickering towards the door every time someone arrived.

Naruto was worried about how he might react when Sasuke finally arrived. It had been like déjà vu of that first day exactly a week ago. He didn't mean to be quite so harsh with his friends but they were pushing and he couldn't take it. It was playing over and over in his head, making him restless. The hardest thing for Naruto to admit was not the guilt or the pressure but the fact that he...

"Alright class, settle down!" Kakashi announced as he arrived. He turned to shut the door but paused as Sasuke slid through it. "Just in time, Sasuke." He shut the door and then took a seat at his desk.

"Today is a very exciting day. Does anyone know why?" Naruto ignored Kakashi's games and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke was trying his hardest not to look at him, he noted, but the temptation was getting too much.

"My, you're not good at these games, are you?" Kakashi smirked. "No, children, today is a very special day because you get two new playmates. Not only is it weird for two students to change schools midyear but for both of them to be put in the same class is almost unheard of. But who am I to question the Powers That Be?"

"Eh?" Kiba whispered. "Did he just say that there are two new students joining our class?"

"I wish he'd speak like a proper human being," Naruto said grumpily.

Kiba only briefly muttered "What's shoved up your ass today?" before asking "But isn't that really unusual? Two students transferring midyear and being put into the same form?" Shikamaru shrugged and tipped back his chair.

"Well, our form is smaller than the others," he said. "And both Nanami and Kaito left last year for different reasons. I guess they're being put in our class to make up the numbers."

"Do you know what the new students are like?" Ino called out.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" Chouji asked. Kakashi looked at the class over his book.

"I only saw them briefly as they went into the Head's office. A girl and a boy." There was another excited outburst of chatter...which was silenced by the knock on the door.

Kakashi lazily looked at his watch. "Oh, they're here already? That's earlier than I expected." He raised his voice and called "Come in!"

Tsunade leant around the door. "Are you ready for them?" Kakashi nodded and Tsunade fully opened the door.

The girl that came in first was cute. She had startling green eyes and long strawberry-blonde coloured hair which was tied back with a red ribbon.

Her skirt was a little short to show off her legs and her tie was slack knotted above her average sized chest. Most of the boys were leaning forward in their seats to get a better look at her. Sasuke clenched his fists when he saw Naruto blatantly eying her up.

The boy walked into the room behind her, arms folded. Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Gaara?"

XX/X/X/X/X/X/X

"What are you doing here?" Naruto shrieked in excitement after he'd launched himself across the room to get to Gaara. "Have you moved back for good? How long are you staying? This is so awesome!"

Several people were very unhappy about the current turn of events. Kiba and Shikamaru were extremely put out by Naruto's sudden change in mood and the arrival of his old best friend. Sasuke was a seething black cloud of jealously, enviously watching Naruto casually and happily touch Gaara's shoulder, arm and waist.

"I decided to come back early. I'm staying with Temari."

"How is she?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Alright, everyone sit down!" Tsunade hollered. "All of you SHUT UP!" When everyone had she glanced at Gaara, Naruto and the new girl who had just been introduced as Sakura.

"Well, Naruto you can look after Gaara for the day, ok? Ino, could you please look after Sakura?" Sakura was showed to her seat next to Ino and Naruto grabbed a spare chair so Gaara could sit next to him.

"Ok, Gaara this is Shikamaru and Kiba!" Naruto pointed to each one in turn as he sat down. Gaara was greeted with two grunts. Gaara sat down beside Naruto, ignoring the twin glares he was receiving.

Actually make that three. Gaara had looked for Sasuke after he'd seen Naruto. He hadn't changed much since they were children, Gaara thought.

But the angry waves of jealousy were new.

_Tough,_ he silently told Sasuke. _Naruto is mine._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

It started snowing after lunch.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba (the last two very reluctantly) were in their form room as Naruto had taken one step outside the main building and refused to go any further.

So Naruto was telling Gaara about the different teachers they had and who to avoid.

"It's weird you ending up in the same school as Sasuke again," Gaara commented just to see how they would react. Naruto predictably looked panicked.

"What?" Kiba asked in surprise. "You knew Sasuke before you came to this school?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I figured it would be best not to tell you as you don't like him. But yeah, we used to be friends when we were little."

"Then you ended up at the same school again? Wow, that's kind of freaky," said Kiba.

"He's still a jerk. He blanked you from the first day," yawned Shikamaru. Gaara saw Naruto open his mouth and then shut it again. He knew that Naruto had been about to say 'No, he didn't totally.' He knew because Naruto had rung him after his first day at Konoha.

"_Everyone's been really nice to me," Naruto said before sighing. "But it's not the same without you." Gaara stayed silent, staring with loathing at his new home and the piles of packing boxes._

"_I miss you," Naruto said softly so his dad wouldn't hear. "Do you miss me?"_

"_More than you will ever know," Gaara said honestly. Naruto smiled and leaned back on his bed which Gaara knew was still a hideous shade of orange._

"_You'll never guess who's in my new class!" Naruto babbled excitedly. _

"_Ok, tell me," Gaara said, absentmindedly popping some bubble wrap._

"_Sasuke!" Gaara dropped the bubble wrap._

"_Seriously?" Naruto 'mmed.'_

"_Yeah, I don't think he noticed me when I said hi but at the end of school he said it was good to see me again! Isn't it weird?" Gaara shifted in his seat._

"_What's he like now?" Naruto didn't need to think much on that question._

"_Kinda the same...y'know, really smart and good looking. He has all these fan girls! He gets really irritated with them. I guess that's how he's different. He's a lot moodier than he used to be. "_

"_So...he's practically emo then?" Naruto laughed._

"_Nope, sorry," he snickered. "Just kind of...cold, I guess."_

"_Do you think you'll end up being friends again?"_

_Naruto shrugged – he had a habit of gesturing even if people couldn't see him – and said "I don't know. He just seemed kinda of shocked to see me again..."_

Naruto looked at Gaara and slightly shook his head. Gaara knew it was a 'please don't tell' look so he kept his mouth shut.

Kiba and Shikamaru didn't know anything by the looks of it. Even that and Naruto used to be together. And Naruto was desperate to keep them from finding out.

"Look, it's beginning to snow!" Kiba yelped, climbing over Shikamaru to get to the window.

"I don't think it'll settle," Shikamaru said, leaning over to get a look.

"It would be cool if it did," Kiba said mournfully. "We haven't had proper snow in years." Shikamaru suddenly pointed at something in the quad. "Isn't that Sasuke?" Gaara noticed how quickly Naruto moved to look even if no one else did.

"That's definitely him," he said, staring at the dark haired figure at the doors to the N block. "Wait," he frowned. "Who's that with him?"

Kiba squinted at the feminine figure next to Sasuke. "It's that new girl," he supplied. "What's her name...oh, Sakura Haruno! Pfft, looks like she's latched onto the Ice Prince already."

"She's kind of cute I guess," Shikamaru said. "She and Ino seem to have hit it off...in a weird way. They were arguing in Biology but they seemed to be having fun."

Naruto watched Sasuke and Sakura talk before they went into the N block together.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Kiba asked, catching Sakura's vivid hair disappear into the building. "Hey, you're not jealous, are you? Was it love at first sight or something?" Shikamaru kicked Kiba, reminding him of Naruto's earlier malaise.

But Gaara knew Naruto was looking at the space where Sasuke had been not Sakura.

_This could be harder than I thought_, he thought as Naruto finally turned away from the window and with a fake smile rejoined the conversation.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto grumpily watch the snow swirl in the air. "So much for it won't settle," he sighed. _I should call Dad and see if he can pick me up, _he thought. There were rumours that the snow would get heavier over night.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise as he shut the main building door. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm bloody stuck," Naruto groaned. "I don't think I can walk home in this."

"Itachi's coming to pick me up in a minute. We could give you a lift," Sasuke offered.

Naruto brightened. "Really? That's great, thanks!" They both watched the snow come down before Naruto cleared his throat noisily.

"Sasuke, I was just..." Naruto began nervously. "I saw you with Sakura today, that's all."

"The new girl?" Sasuke asked. "What of it?"

Naruto shivered slightly, wishing he'd brought a coat that morning. "I was just wondering what you were talking about, that's all."

Sasuke shrugged. "She wanted me to show her to the art room, that was all."

"Oh. Nothing else?" Naruto was trying to make it sound like he didn't care. Because he didn't. Not if girls hit on Sasuke or if _anyone_ hit on Sasuke. He wasn't jealous. That would be insane.

After a few more minutes of silence Sasuke said "So, Gaara's back, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. He didn't say how long he was here for but his parents are pretty desperate to move back."

"Do you remember when we used to hang out all the time?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I remember. But then you came here and me and Gaara went to Hemery...we lost contact I guess."

"And then you came here," Sasuke finished for him.

"And then I came here," Naruto repeated. "And then after that we stopped being friends and just became something different."

"How did we start fighting anyway?"

"I don't know. But we used to a lot a few years back but this time I really felt like I ha..." Naruto broke off mid-sentence and coughed in embarrassment.

"You hated me. I know," Sasuke said sullenly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said softly, feeling really guilty for bringing it up again. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine. I can deal with this. But you know, seeing you hang around Gaara again it made me feel kind of..."

"Sad? Nostalgic?" Naruto supplied.

"Jealous," Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto swallowed.

"I was trying to avoid saying that word," Naruto said sheepishly. Oh crap, verbal vomit.

"Hey, today I was kinda jealous. You know...when I saw you and Sakura." Sasuke wasn't looking at him, choosing to look at his feet instead.

"And I know Sakura's cute and all..." Sasuke flinched, certain that Naruto was going to confess that he'd fallen in love with Sakura at first sight or something.

"But I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous _because_ of you."

Sasuke's mouth had gone dry. "What?" he croaked. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Weird, huh? But it was strange because when I saw you with her I just wanted to tell her to get lost or something. You know, like you were already taken." Naruto grinned. "I kind of felt like that on Saturday as well. Because it occurred to me afterwards that I'd really wanted to kiss you. But I was just kind of scared, you know? Maybe it's going too fast or something..."

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily. "Did you just say you wanted to _kiss_ me?" he asked incredulously. Naruto paused.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" he said suddenly. "So if I asked you to, would you?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and shut and then discreetly pinched himself. No, definitely awake.

"But why? A week ago you were sure you hated me and now you want me to..." Sasuke gestured with his hand.

Naruto snickered. "Don't you want to?" Sasuke flushed.

"That's not it!" he yelled. "I want to! I've always wanted to! But you never..." Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's face.

"I just," he whispered, warm breath fanning Sasuke's face. "Realised I sort of like you. If that's ok."

"When did you get so bold?" Sasuke retaliated, for some reason very fixated on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto smirked in a way that should be illegal. "Since I realised it makes you totally flustered and act like a total girl."

"I am not acting like a girl," Sasuke told him, aware that their faces were getting closer and closer so that their noses were brushing.

"You are. You've gone red," Naruto said smugly.

"Yeah, well it doesn't make me a girl," Sasuke said breathily. Just a centimetre or more, the urge to tackle Naruto was a raging, hormonal monster inside his chest. His fingers were clenched around Naruto's shirt (no idea how they got there) and right about now they were pretty much sharing oxygen, breaths mingling in the cold air.

A loud horn pierced the air making both of them jump apart. The hormonal monster sat back and watched the fireworks as another took over.

"SCREW YOU ITACHI!!"


	8. Crush

**Ok, I have some review replies! (Mostly because I've forgotten if I've replied to any of them already!)**

Uh, **from Ch. 6** thank you to:

Silver-eyed: Yup. Much like chapter 6. They'll get there in the end.

CoMmOnCaRbOn: Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm very happy you're enjoying this fic. ^^

Uzumaki_Uchiha_Inuzuka: I replied to you privately but they got closer to a kiss, didn't they? Do they kiss this chapter? I'm the author and I have _no_ clue.

Beanielova: We've discussed Sasuke's cuteness already. ^^ Jealous Sasuke will be sooooo much fun!

Redrosefox: Unrequited love sucks, I agree. However unlike my life we know this will end happily. ^^

Shikaismine: Good to know. I swear I will try and update as quickly as possible each time. Until this fic ends. But it's ok, because I have a sequel planned!

**And Ch. 7:**

Silver-eyed: Jealous Naruto hasn't done much yet except get all dominant on Sasuke. But I hope I get a chance to write Sakura as a bitchy fan girl in here somewhere just to spice it up. ^^ And damn Itachi and his bad sense of timing!

Shikaismine: Wow, that was a lot of 'OMG's. I'll take it as a compliment. ^^ Glad you liked it!

Lydia-chan: Yeah, Itachi needs a lesson in how NOT to interrupt soon-to-be-kissing boys! Heh, you can tell he's gonna get it from Sasuke though.

Uzumaki_Uchiha_Inuzuka: Again, I'll see if they can kiss in this chapter. But I don't want to force it. And Gaara and Sakura are in to cause trouble and make them all jealous and stuff! And I love Gaara so I wanted him in. ^^

HikariToKageHeart: Hello! Glad you're now a fan of Lies. Any more compliments and my head will begin to swell...I don't mean it, feel free to keep saying it! My ego loooooves it, makes me write more too. Heh, as I was writing it, it was snowing outside. And it's still freaking snowing... 0_0

Ember ShadowFur: Yup, it's been rough for poor old Sasuke. But we're not overly worried cause Naruto will fall in love with him in the end. ^^

SoraxNamine: Thanks. I will try and update as fast as I can.

Oh, Naruto etc is not mine and it involves boys kissing. Disclaimer over.

FYI: due to my extreme dorkishness instead of Narutoverse reference for Gaara and Naruto's last school I used 'Hemery' instead.' This was the name of Buffy's school in L.A before she got expelled for burning down the gym.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush_ – CrushCrushCrush, Paramore.

People deal with embarrassment in different ways.

Some blush and go quiet, hoping they'll fade into the background.

Some get defensive and angry to prove they don't care or it's not a big deal

Some even have a more...vivid reaction...mostly of their last meal in reverse.

And then there was Sasuke.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of the Volvo. Sasuke's black aura was giving him the creeps. And Itachi's smirk creeped him out even more.

"So," Itachi said casually. "It's not a girlfriend after all...it's a very cute little _boy_friend."

"Itachi, shut up," Sasuke growled. Itachi only seemed to take this as an invitation to keep going.

"You must really hate me right now, neh Sasuke?" he said cheerfully. "Feel free to smooch in the back, I won't mind." Sasuke was going red, Naruto noticed. It was kinda of cute except Naruto knew Sasuke was _this_ close to exploding.

Wow, that was weird in the fact it wasn't weird. Naruto found Sasuke cute. Huh.

"Itachi. Seriously. _Shut up._"

"You could have just said, Sasuke. Nobody's that interested in your life."

"You seem to be fairly comfortable pushing your way into it," Sasuke muttered, clutching his bag on his lap. He glanced over at Naruto. Naruto's eyes met his and there was a brief moment of '_I wish I'd gotten to kiss you'_ before they both looked away again, suddenly embarrassed.

"Should I turn left or right here, Naruto?" Itachi asked at a junction.

"Left," supplied Naruto. Sasuke's black mood got blacker with minefields and sharp edges. The journey was coming to an end and with Itachi around he and Naruto wouldn't be able to talk until tomorrow.

They pulled up in front of Naruto's building a few minutes later. Naruto undid his seatbelt as the car pulled to a stop. Naruto picked up his bag and then paused, half in and half out of the car. Itachi noticed and looked dead ahead saying "I'm not looking or listening, I swear!" Naruto saw the sulky look on Sasuke's face and almost laughed. He leaned over, keeping an eye on Itachi and whispered "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

And then to Sasuke's surprise quickly kissed him on the cheek.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"He's a cutie," Itachi commented once Sasuke had moved himself into the front seat and they'd pulled away. Sasuke watched Naruto's back disappear into the building before replying.

"I'm going to hate you forever," Sasuke said.

"Aw but that little kiss back there was so cute," Itachi teased.

"You swore you weren't watching!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, sometimes adults say things that they don't mean at all," Itachi said, changing gear.

"You're an extremely bad example of an adult," Sasuke hissed. They drove on in silence for a moment with Sasuke staring morosely out of the window.

"Hey," Sasuke said quietly. Itachi quickly glanced at him.

"What?"

"Don't tell mom and dad about any of this, ok?"

"I wouldn't tell them if you didn't want me to, ever. But why? I think dad would be fine...eventually..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, yeah...but we're not even 'something' yet. I just don't want to jinx it."

"You seemed kinda close back at the school when..." Itachi caught sight of Sasuke's thunderous expression. "I ruined your kiss, I get it, I owe you."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know. It was impulse. I thought it might be fun," Itachi smirked as he pulled into the driveway. Mikoto waved from the kitchen window. Sasuke waved back as he picked up his bag from the back seat.

"You're a very sick adult."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Ok, onto the morning announcements. Good news: I don't have to make them. Bad news: you have an assembly so please proceed to the hall in an orderly fashion. Miss Yamanaka, tuck in your shirt and do your tie correctly. Mr Akimichi, put those crisps away, the headmistress will have your guts if you eat those during her assembly. By an orderly fashion, I mean in the usual tradition of alphabetical order."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow sceptically as he got up from his chair. "You've never told us to be in alphabetical order before." Kakashi smirked.

"Didn't I? Well, I must have meant to tell you that before now. You've got two minutes to order yourselves properly or I'll give the people out of order a very _special_ detention." There was a frantic scrambling as no one wanted to know what Kakashi meant by 'special.'

Sasuke was watching Kakashi carefully from his place in the back of the line. When Naruto took his place behind him a minute later he made sure Kakashi wasn't looking he turned and whispered "I think he knows!"

He twisted around again just as Naruto began to say something. He reached behind and grabbed Naruto's hand, squeezing it, indicating 'Not now.' Naruto got the message and shut up. Sasuke, however, made direct eye contact with Kakashi. There was a tense pause and Kakashi looked away again to usher the class downstairs.

It took ten minutes for the assembly to start. Sasuke held his breath, waiting for one of the teachers to stop patrolling before risking talking to Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered. "Hey, Naruto!" Naruto leaned over slightly to talk to Sasuke. They were in the back of a dimmed hall and the person to Sasuke's left thankfully didn't seem to notice them. Everyone's attention was fixed on Tsunade at the front of the hall.

"Sasuke, what did you mean Kakashi knows?" Naruto said frantically. "How can he? I mean nobody knows!" _Err...except my mom, my brother, your brother and Gaara!_ He added mentally.

Sasuke's eyes checked for possible eavesdroppers before he spoke. "No, I guess not but..." He suddenly made a connection. "Unless he saw us last night!" Naruto flushed, silently remembering the closeness of Sasuke's face and the swirling snow.

"I guess he could have. Could he?" he asked.

Sasuke bit his thumb. "It's possible. It was only just after school. I bet most of the teachers hadn't left yet. Even with the snow he could have seen it was us."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry," Sasuke assured him. Naruto smiled in relief. "I'll make sure he won't tell," Sasuke added. He knew Naruto was scared of his friends finding out. He was only slightly bothered by this. Despite him understanding that Naruto would worry how his friends may react to all this he still wished Naruto didn't care what people thought of them at all.

They stopped talking briefly. A teacher was checking for talking students and this was likely to be their only time to talk. A few minutes later when the teacher had returned to her seat Naruto leaned over and whispered right into Sasuke's ear "So should we talk about last night or..." Sasuke shivered at the warm breath tickling his earlobe and cheek.

"Yeah. But here's probably not the best time," Sasuke improvised.

Naruto looked around the hall. "No, I guess not," he said finally before staring straight ahead again.

"I want better participation for the Winter fair this year. Every class is to have at least one stall. If your class is not interested in making a stall please sign up to work with one of the other classes." Tsunade shuffled her notes. "That's all, please work hard today." The lights flickered back on and rows of students began to file out of the doors to their classrooms. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time. He bent his head slightly so it wasn't noticeable to anyone watching he was talking to Naruto.

"Do you know how to get to the roof of the N block building?" Naruto ever so slightly nodded.

"After fourth," Sasuke said shortly before abruptly leaving. Naruto stared after Sasuke's retreating back, slightly mesmerised by the midnight hair and lean back before shaking himself and exiting through the opposite doors to the ones Sasuke had just walked through.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

1:45 – lunch break, N block rooftop

Sasuke waited perhaps not impatiently but with more anticipation and anxiety than patience has. Finally Naruto slid through the door onto the roof. He paused when he saw Sasuke there.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Sasuke awkwardly replied. Naruto walked past Sasuke to the edge of the roof and looked over. Sasuke anxiously hovered by his side: it would be a very Naruto thing to do to fall over the edge. To his intense relief Naruto moved back after a few minutes and stood in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"I meant what I said yesterday in case you were wondering," Naruto said just as Sasuke opened his mouth.

Sasuke opted to say nothing, choosing to be hypnotised by Naruto's impossibly blue eyes.

"On Saturday I wanted to kiss you, I just didn't realise it. Or maybe I did and I was kind of scared because I still don't know about this...us. Or if there was an 'us' what would happen. I know you wouldn't care what people would think but I just can't....Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?" Naruto demanded angrily. He suspected that Sasuke hadn't heard anything he'd said after 'I wanted to kiss you.' Talk about a one track mind...

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelped as Sasuke moved in a trance like state until they were lightly pressed against each other. Naruto felt slight pressure on his upper arms where Sasuke was gripping him.

_So much for talking_, Naruto though hazily as Sasuke softly brushed a strand of wild hair away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto was struck by the simplicity, the meaning of the gesture. If his arms weren't pinned down he would have reached up to touch Sasuke's raven hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke leaned down and gently, experimentally pressed his lips against Naruto's.

_This is what I've been craving for..._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Where is he?" Gaara muttered to himself. Naruto was just...gone. He'd managed to elude Gaara and the two idiots and vanished as soon as the bell had rung. Gaara had searched the field, the tower block and even the A block. He cursed mentally. Lunch was almost over and he'd hoped to keep Naruto as far away from the Uchiha as possible. _Oh, please don't tell me he's with _him! Gaara quickly checked the cafeteria. No Naruto.

Shit. He stopped to get his breath back. On a bench up ahead a blonde girl and a strawberry haired girl sat, arguing. Recognising them from his class he walked up to them and asked "Have either of you seen Naruto?"

They looked up in surprise, momentarily distracted from their argument. The blonde twirled the end of her ponytail around her fingers.

"Not recently, no," she said in a sweet voice. The other girl leaned forwards. "I haven't seen him either, sorry."

"Oh! I think I saw him in the library at the beginning of lunch. Right after fourth," the blonde exclaimed suddenly. Gaara's eyes flickered to the building to their right, where she had claimed to see Naruto last. It was only briefly but on the roof there was a strange flicker of gold.

_Gold?_

"I'll look there then, thanks!" he said hurriedly to the girls before setting off at a run towards the main doors. Gaara took the stairs two at a time. He had no idea why Naruto would be on the roof. He hadn't seen anyone else up there with him. Gaara slowed down when he got the library, silently sliding past the main desk and up to the librarian's office. Not many people knew that it was possible to get to the roof through her office but Naruto had told Gaara when he'd found out over a year ago.

There was no one watching so Gaara took the opportunity to slide quickly in through the door to the roof access door at the back of the office. He moved quickly up the stairs. Alternatively it may have not been Naruto up there at all, just a reflection or a bird.

He silently pushed open the door at the other end, the metal door making a slight creak after years of little or no use. He paused in the doorway, scanning. Then his hand gripped the metal bar so tightly in rage and jealousy his knuckles turned white and the pain almost distracted him from what he was seeing. Almost.

Naruto was here. Gaara hadn't seen the other figure with him because they were pressed so closely together they were almost one. Their mouths were fiercely, almost desperately connecting and reconnecting. They hadn't noticed him at all, wrapped up in each other and their furious, passionate dance. Naruto's hands moved, sometimes gripping Sasuke's waist or back, sliding under clothing to brush against Sasuke's hip bones and lower back or stomach, and other times they were in Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke shivered every time Naruto grazed against a patch of pale skin or ran through his hair.

Sasuke's hands stayed where they were, one grasping Naruto's waist, as if determined to hold him there or press him even closer to Sasuke's own overheated body. The other was cupping Naruto's face in a gesture that was protective and loving at the same time. Gaara recognised it: how many times had he done that to Naruto when they had kissed? He could still recall Naruto's taste, sweet and fresh, as if he were the one kissing Naruto so hungrily.

Gaara felt sick watching Naruto kiss his old friend and current rival. He'd thought he'd be safe as Naruto despised Sasuke. Or was that just a blurred line between love and hate? The worst thing was that Naruto was resisting at all: then he could have believed that Sasuke was forcing him, tired of waiting. But Naruto was freely giving himself to the Uchiha, and every movement and slight moan, the closeness of their bodies and the desperation for _more_ just stabbed in the knife deeper and deeper.

This couldn't happen. No. Naruto was his. Sasuke didn't deserve him. Besides Gaara had waited long enough.

He knew what to do.

Unnoticed by the two boys he left, the feeling of loss and betrayal a lead weight on his chest. Lunch was almost over. Let Sasuke have a taste of what he can't have...for now.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"We have to go," Naruto protested weakly before Sasuke's mouth closed over his again. He felt light headed and weak kneed and he probably couldn't stand up if Sasuke wasn't holding him, pressed against his own body.

"Sasuke, lunch is almost over!" he giggled when he'd found the strength to pull away again. Sasuke's hands ran teasingly over his stomach. "Can't we ditch?" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's hair.

"Iruka will notice. We can't get away with it," Naruto said regretfully. Nothing, _nothing_ would be more delicious than staying up here with Sasuke. How could he have not realised how every touch from Sasuke sent shivers up his spine before, or that kissing him was like fireworks and a sugar rush combined and that one half hour on the roof in freezing December with Sasuke could be even better than all of the noodles in the world?

"Can we meet up later? Or tomorrow? Or how about we say we had to go home early?" Sasuke said teasingly, kissing Naruto's nose since it had gone red with the cold. Sasuke could feel the adrenalin rushing around his body, the thrill of finally touching and kissing what he'd wanted for so long making him ecstatic.

"Yes. All of them!" Naruto said, not sure whether he and Sasuke were pressed closely together because it was so cold or because it felt so good. Actually who cared?

Sasuke's face went momentarily blank but Naruto knew something was up. How could he have thought that Sasuke was complicated and so hard to read? He just suddenly knew everything Sasuke was feeling.

"What's up?" he said softly, biting Sasuke's collarbone where he'd undone a few buttons of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure before answering.

"I just don't want to let you go. Because it feels like if I do you won't come back," he admitted. Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke back into a mind blowing kiss.

"It's ok. I promise I will," he said, holding out his pinkie finger. Sasuke hooked his own finger around Naruto's tanned one without hesitation.

"I'll hold you to it," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto to seal the deal.

They stayed still for a moment, trying to imprint the tastes and touches on their memories to get them through the next two lessons or until they could be together again.

"It's ok," Naruto whispered in his ear. "You've got me." Sasuke trembled in relief and love. _Mine._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to escape from the library without being caught by the stern librarian and had finally separated because Sasuke needed a book from his locker. They hadn't been able to kiss one more time because it was still a secret and without discussing it knew they would keep it a secret for a while longer at least, a beautiful secret that was just theirs.

Naruto practically skipped up the stairs to their classroom and was surprised to find it empty. Almost empty.

"Gaara!" Naruto greeted his best friend loudly. His excitement and happiness refused to settle down, bubbling over until it was uncontrollable. Gaara sat in his usual seat by the window and next to Naruto's own chair. Naruto threw himself down in the chair.

"How was your lunch? Sorry, I had somewhere to be. Exams at the end of the year, you know how it is. I swear everyone's panicking I'm going to fail all of them! Man, I'm not that much of an idiot," Naruto babbled. Gaara's fist clenched. If Naruto hadn't been so far up on cloud nine he would have noticed the warning signs as he normally could read Gaara as well as he could currently read Sasuke's. _His boyfriend,_ Naruto's mind chanted smugly and Naruto grinned out of reflex.

"It has to stop," Gaara said suddenly in a low dangerous whisper and Naruto's smile fell right off.

"Gaara? What has? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with concern, aware that something was wrong.

Gaara was shaking slightly. It had been the final push. Naruto had _lied_ to him about it. Before Sasuke happened Naruto had told him everything. He had told Gaara everything about the Sasuke thing up until that point. But now he was lying and that broke Gaara's heart.

"This Sasuke thing," Gaara said looking up into Naruto's surprised eyes. "Stop it."

Naruto denied it immediately. "What thing? There's nothing going on. Are you feeling ok?"

"Don't lie!" Gaara spat. Naruto flinched, suddenly frightened. The last time Gaara had been like this was when he had heard the news of his family's moving and his impending break up with Naruto. This Gaara was not like his friend at all.

"I saw you two," Gaara said coldly. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Naruto's heart skipped several beats. No, he couldn't have...

"It's not like that!" he tried to explain. "What's wrong with _you_? Look, Gaara, does it matter? It's not like Sasuke ever did anything to you..." _Except try to take you away_, Gaara supplied silently.

"I want us to stay friends. I need you in my life," Naruto begged. "Don't be mad."

Too late. Far too late. The jealousy was too much now, blackening Gaara's vision. The school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Stop it, Naruto," he interrupted Naruto's pleas. "Break it off with Sasuke...or I'll never talk to you again."


	9. Sacrifice

I'm sorry. A mixture of coursework and writer's block delayed this chapter. I rewrote it so many times I'm almost sick of looking at it.

I love your reviews because in the end they're what made me keep writing the damn thing.

I own lots of things but the rights to Naruto isn't one of them.

And yes. I put a Harry Potter reference in here...

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly  
You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience – Sacrifice, t.A.T.u

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"W-what?" Naruto choked out after a minute of total, stunned silence. "Gaara, you can't..."

"Why not?" Gaara furiously demanded. He harshly grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and Naruto flinched at the tight grip. "I want you to be with me not him!" Naruto's mouth fell open in shock.

"Gaara, we broke up over two years ago," he protested. "You were so far away and for the longest time I couldn't bear it but I thought we were moving on..."

"Well, maybe you did but I didn't! I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried!" Gaara said, fingers now digging painfully into Naruto's wrist. "Naruto, I love you!" And before Naruto could move or breathe Gaara had kissed him.

Naruto was torn. If he pushed Gaara away their friendship would be ruined. But if he kissed him back it would not only give Gaara false hope, it would also be like cheating on Sasuke.

After the longest minute of Naruto's life Gaara released Naruto and stared straight into Naruto's petrified blue eyes.

"Naruto, I mean it. Break up with Sasuke or I'll never speak to you again."

Naruto was thankfully saved from giving an answer immediately by the arrival of some of their classmates. Naruto sat frozen in his seat by the ultimatum Gaara had just given him as more students filed into the classroom for afternoon registration, noisy and cheerful. When Sasuke came in Naruto couldn't bear to look at him.

_Gaara is my best friend...how could he do this to me?_

_How could I not know that after all this time he's still in love with me?_

_I can't lose Gaara as a friend...he's been there for me for everything since primary. But I can't give up Sasuke either._

_What should I do?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

When the school bell rang Naruto did something he wasn't very proud of. He bolted.

"Naruto, do you want to come see a film with..." Kiba stopped as he realised that Naruto had just run straight past him.

"Hey, dude, what the hell?" he yelled after Naruto's retreating back. Shikamaru tugged on Kiba's blazer.

"Too much trouble. Let's go." Kiba paused then shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. What do you want to see?"

Naruto kept running even though he heard Kiba's shout. He skidded a little as he dashed around a corner and avoided crashing into Tsunade.

"Brat, that hurt," she complained. "Hey, where are you going?!"

_This doesn't count as running away. It's a tactical retreat. From giving Gaara an answer. From Kakashi knowing the truth. From possibly having to break Sasuke's heart._

_Ugh, don't even want to think about the last one. Oh shit!_ Naruto cursed as he slammed into a girl as she walked out of Iruka's classroom.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Naruto apologised profusely as he pulled the girl up.

"I didn't see....you," he trailed off as he realized who he was looking at.

"It's fine," Sakura assured him, picking up her bag. She did a double take as she looked at him closely. "Hey, don't I know you? We're in the same form, right?"

"Er, right," Naruto said awkwardly. He'd been so insanely jealous of this girl only yesterday. "I'm Naruto."

"Sakura."

"I know." Naruto handed Sakura a pen that had fallen out of her bag.

"Neh, Naruto? You've been in a class with Sasuke for a while, haven't you?" Naruto silently nodded, not sure where she was going.

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Because Ino was being a real pig about it and I think she's lying."

Every nerve in Naruto's body was screaming '_ME!! He's dating ME!!' _

But he just swallowed and somehow managed to choke out "No. No, I don't think he is." Sakura grinned, ecstatic.

"That is so great. That's awesome! Ino is such a liar. Do you think he would mind if I asked him out? Because I get the feeling he doesn't like the attention much."

"No. He really hates it. Really hates it. Gets mad if someone even tries," Naruto over elaborated. "Everyone pretty much stays away from him."

"Really? Even if I asked him to see a film with me next Saturday?" Sakura asked, sounding disappointed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He'd had a long enough day as it was. As Gaara had pretty much screwed up him making out with Sasuke on the roof he really wanted to go home and sit in front of the TV with a pot noodle or three.

"He just...doesn't like the attention. And I heard a rumour somewhere he likes someone so..." Sakura pouted.

"Well, that's surely just a rumour. I'll try anyway. Thanks Naruto...oh, speak of the devil! (Oh shit) Sasuke! (bastard. Actually bitch for ruining Naruto's escape plan.) Hi!"

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to Sakura whatsoever except to grunt at her. "Naruto, could I talk to you? It's important," he added when Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

"Sasuke, do you think I could speak to you afterwards? It's just that I..." Sakura tried.

"Sorry Sakura but I'm leaving right now. Maybe tomorrow." Sasuke's cold fingers suddenly wrapped around Naruto's wrist, jolting him back to reality. _No. Don't make me go with you. Because if you do I'm going to have to do something that makes me feel sick._ Naruto pulled slightly against Sasuke but he fell as limp and unresisting as a puppet when Sasuke turned those beautiful eyes on him.

"Um. Bye Sakura," Naruto said finally, managing to get his voice box to work. Sasuke's grip became almost unbearable, fingers making deep marks in Naruto's wrist, pressing the skin so hard it turned white then red.

Naruto let Sasuke drag him down the hall, away from any ears or eyes before screeching. "Jesus!" Naruto yelped, reclaiming his wrist. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily, rubbing the red marks on his wrist.

"Sorry," Sasuke said softly, taking Naruto's wrist and pressing it to his mouth. Tingles immediately went up Naruto's spine at the feel of Sasuke's lips on his skin. _Ok, quit getting distracted!_ Naruto told himself.

"Why were you talking to her?" Sasuke said through a mouthful of wrist.

"She was asking about you. Seriously stop...ok then, don't." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a nearby classroom.

"Wait, yes, stop it!" Naruto resisted as Sasuke firmly shut the door. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why not?" Sasuke inquired, loosening Naruto's tie, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Naruto paused. Somehow he didn't think 'My insanely jealous ex-boyfriend/best friend gave me an ultimatum which I haven't decided on yet and think I should quit making out with you until then' would really make Sasuke stop undoing his shirt. Go to kill Gaara, sure. Damn, third button.

"Sasuke, we're in school," Naruto prodded Sasuke's shoulder but instead got pushed onto a table.

"So? If that Sakura girl sees us maybe she'll quit being so annoying," Sasuke gently bit on Naruto's pulse.

"Or _faint_," Naruto said but thinking rationally was getting really hard. However he was still able to curse Gaara for wanting him to give this up.

Suddenly he noticed that Sasuke's warm mouth was gone and looked up into Sasuke's serious face.

"Is something wrong?" _At times like this I wish I had a good a poker face as Sasuke!_ Naruto mentally groaned.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he lied through his teeth. It took a minute but Sasuke's teeth sunk back into Naruto's collarbone. Naruto gently rested his hands on Sasuke's back and threaded through his hair.

"Neh, Sasuke?" he said after a while. "You do like me, don't you?" He felt Sasuke stiffen under his fingers before pulling back and kissing the breath out of Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "And don't say it's nothing this time, because I know there's _something_. You know how I feel about you so what the hell is bugging you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Naruto replied, guilt showing all over his face.

"It is when you start acting weird. Talk to me," Sasuke insisted.

"No, stop pushing it!" Naruto pulled back from Sasuke a little too sharply and for a minute they stood still, Naruto's shirt still unbuttoned.

"Oh. I get it," Sasuke said in a strange, unemotional voice. "It's fine." Sasuke picked Naruto's tie up off the floor and dropped it in his lap.

"What?" Naruto hurriedly did his buttons up while he had the chance. "What the hell do you get?"

"You want to break up, don't you?" Naruto looped his tie over his head, totally confused. Sasuke thought he wanted to break up? He didn't want that at all but Gaara had made things complicated. However Sasuke interpreted his silence the wrong way and stalked out of the classroom.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed, dashing after him. "Sasuke, you idiot, slow down!"

Naruto pushed himself a little harder and tackled Sasuke before he could manage to get to his locker. He forcefully shoved Sasuke back against it.

"Bastard!" Naruto spat. "What the hell?" Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist with one hand and a fistful of hair with the other.

"Let go," Sasuke growled. Naruto retaliated by pulling Sasuke forward and slamming him back. Sasuke grunted as his head connected with the metal.

"That hurt, _loser,_" Sasuke hissed, his eyes nothing more than slits.

"Pretty boy," Naruto panted.

"Dead last."

Naruto made a frustrated noise. "Will you get off your pedestal for one minute and _listen_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What, you don't want to break up?" Sasuke asked quietly. When Naruto didn't answer he shoved Naruto away and began pulling things out of his locker.

"It's not that I want to," Naruto began protesting. Sasuke snorted derisively.

"Sure, you don't want to," he spat sarcastically. "What then? You've remembered that you _hate_ me? You're having all the thoughts that you said to me in that detention where you so pleasantly rejected me? If you want to go suck face with _Sakura_ that's fine by me." Sasuke's voice didn't rise in volume but by the last sentence he slammed the locker shut so hard it echoed down the hallway. Naruto winced.

"Sasuke, you don't understand," Naruto called desperately to Sasuke's retreating back. "Sasuke!"

"I don't care. I've had enough of you messing with me. Just leave me alone," Sasuke muttered without even turning around.

"I hope you realise that you've made this so much easier on me!" Naruto yelled.

"Good. Glad I could help," Sasuke said in his cold voice. If he'd bothered to look behind he would have seen that Naruto's face completely contrasted with the anger in his voice. "Now just get out of my life. I've had enough of you." And with that Sasuke disappeared out of a side door without looking back once.

_I can't believe that just happened,_ Naruto thought numbly. _I didn't want it to but it did. I hadn't even made my decision and I got it made for me. Sasuke, you asshole!_ Naruto rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "Asshole!" he mumbled.

Unnoticed by Naruto who was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of Sasuke to get his bag Kakashi stood watching through a gap in the door. He closed it with a sigh.

_Idiots, the both of them. Hm. _He picked up his phone and tossed it into the air, thinking. When he'd made a decision he flicked it open and selected a name. He opened his book while it rang.

"We have a problem."

When Naruto got to the classroom and saw the flash of red hair he wasn't surprised. Gaara would have waited for him even if he hadn't made a decision yet. He silently crept up behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Have you decided?" Gaara asked without saying anything about Naruto's unusual silence or tight grip around his neck.

"Yeah," Naruto said into his ear. "I've decided."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/XX

Sasuke was actually dithering outside the school gates. "Shit!" he muttered to himself. Would it have killed him to stop and listen for five seconds? Naruto had never actually said that he wanted them to break up and he'd just lost his temper and walked away without Naruto ever having the chance to tell him the truth. _Shit, I'm an idiot sometimes,_ Sasuke sighed. _I should go back._ But just as he was about to turn around he heard a familiar bubble of laughter. Naruto was walking out of the other gate with Gaara. Jealousy flared up in Sasuke, as bright and hot as it always was.

_Shit,_ Sasuke realized. _I can't do anything. Thanks to my own stupidity we're not together anymore._ Naruto didn't even look his way but Gaara did and Sasuke knew exactly what that look meant. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Gaara's eyes taunted him silently for a moment before they were out of sight. When Sasuke was sure they were out of hearing distance he screamed. "Oh this is just _perfect_!" he howled. "It took me _forever_ to get him to go out with me and now this! If I ever get my hands on that smug freak I'll make sure he needs surgery to retrieve his testicles!!"

"Mature," someone interrupted Sasuke. "Would you get over yourself for a moment and get in the bloody car?"

If Sasuke was surprised at being addressed by a strange blonde sitting on a red MG he didn't show it.

"Who are you?"

The girl pulled off her sunglasses. "Get in the car."

"No. Tell me who you are." The blonde hopped off the bonnet and held open the passenger door.

"Look, your brother sent me to pick you up. So either quit whining and get in or walk home," she said, almost arrogantly gesturing for him to get in.

Sasuke was too tired to argue anymore. He sullenly threw his bag into the seat and climbed in after it. He glared at her as he did up his seatbelt.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Temari gleefully slammed the door in his face.

"I know," she sighed in exasperation, walking to the drivers' side. "You're rivals with my brother for the blonde dipstick."

Sasuke was playing with the seat controls. "What do you mean 'my brother sent you?'" he asked, tugging the seat back. Temari slapped his hand away from the controls.

"Don't mess around with my car, Uchiha," she muttered and started the car. She waited until they were moving before answering him.

"What I said. Itachi sent me," she said, smoothly changing gear. "He rang me up and more or less ordered me to come get you."

"You came?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Temari was the kind to get ordered around.

"Well, I swore at him first but I don't know what my brother's up to," she explained. "That's where you help me."

Sasuke slumped against the window. "He doesn't have to be up to anything. I lost Naruto out of my own stupidity." Temari glanced at him, suddenly feeling pity for him.

"I doubt that," she said absently. "I bet Gaara has something to do with it. I love my brother and all but he's a little bit obsessive sometimes."

"But why Naruto? I don't understand it," Sasuke admitted. Temari groaned.

"Shit, you don't know, do you?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Know what?" he asked suspiciously.

Temari slowed down for a junction. "Ok, don't get mad," she warned. "But he and Naruto had a relationship two years ago." When the car remained silent she turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm going," Sasuke said calmly. "To do a lot more to him than rip off his balls."

"Okay," Temari said uncertainly. "Good luck with that," she snorted. There was a crunch.

"No!" she wailed. "Not my kettle crisps!" She turned on the offending cruncher. "Uchiha!"

"Look, I just lost the guy I've been in love with for two years to your brother. Either your crisps pay or he'll never be able to reproduce," Sasuke said coolly. Temari briefly mourned her crisps.

"We have to do something about this. Definitely."

"You're on my side?" Sasuke checked.

"Yeah. Gaara and Naruto have been just friends for two years. I think it's because Gaara never really got closure that he's doing. Besides you're actually in love with him. Seriously?" she asked incredulously. "That loud, simpleminded, noodle obsessed blonde?"

"Don't laugh," Sasuke muttered awkwardly.

"I wasn't going to. It's not something to laugh at. But...wow. You and him. Talk about opposites attract," she whistled.

"I know. And for like three hours today I thought it was going to work out." Sasuke's mind kept going back to the roof where Naruto had assured him that they were together.

"It'll be fine," Temari assured him. "No idea how. But it will." Temari screeched to a stop in a way that would have put the Knight bus to shame. "Now get out."

Itachi was standing by the door. Sasuke reached for his bag, cursing. "Shit, he knows?" Temari shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't ask," she peered over her sunglasses to look at the elder Uchiha perched on the porch step.

"Thanks for the lift," he said, undoing the seatbelt.

"Whatever. I'll talk to Gaara, ok?" He had one foot in and out of the car and stared at her with surprised eyes.

"You know if you weren't related to such a boyfriend stealer I could really like you." Temari's mouth twitched.

"Out."


	10. Don't look away

_You can't see me now  
all those games you play  
I can't know you know  
I need one more day  
cause I want to tell you_

Don't look away, if you do than I may  
No one knows truth not even you  
You let your mind show  
Hate that I've known  
That I've been there before  
Don't look away anymore – Joshua Radin, Don't look away

Having a door slammed in your face made you forget why you're trying to fix your younger brother's love life. Sasuke had arrived home via Temari a few minutes before and without speaking had stormed past Itachi, up the stairs and into his room. When Itachi had tried to follow he ended up staring at Sasuke's 'Leave me alone!' door sign.

This so wasn't worth it.

"Sasuke!! Open up, you little brat!" Itachi screamed as no one was in the vicinity to hear him lose his composure. There was a pause and then... "Bite me!!"

Itachi took a step back. Kakashi had clearly not told him exactly how bad it was. All he'd been told was that Sasuke and Naruto had had a fight and Temari's brother was somehow in the thick of it. Which is why as soon as he'd hung up he'd called his old classmate and ordered her to pick up Sasuke. She'd agreed as soon as he'd mentioned Gaara's name. Itachi wondered how much she knew.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, come on, talk to me," Itachi tried. "Mom and dad will be home soon and they're going to get suspicious if you're like this."

Sasuke stayed curled up on his bed and silent. Don't talk to me, he willed. Go away, don't try to help. Because unless Itachi was ready to dispose of Gaara himself Sasuke didn't want any help. And he wasn't just going to let Naruto go either.

It took me two years for that kiss, Sasuke thought. Two whole years of thinking he hated me. That kiss was _worth_ it. _Naruto_ is worth it.

I'm not giving up. Not yet.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Naruto's mind might be firmly set but everything else was protesting. His body knew that this was not its partner. Even his mind subconsciously betrayed him: in his mind's eye Gaara's body and face shifted to that of Sasuke's, the teal eyes shifted to narrower, darker ones, the hair growing and bleeding to black, pale skin turning porcelain.

Damn. Damn it! Naruto thought, shifting uncomfortably in Gaara's arms.

"What's wrong?" Naruto was cruelly reminded of Sasuke's words and how it had all gone badly.

"Nothing. Sorry. Was just wondering if I should call my dad if I'm staying out late." Gaara seemed to accept this for a moment and Naruto subconsciously relaxed. Then his eyes narrowed and the grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened. Naruto squeaked in protest.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Naruto's face gave it away.

"Why?" Gaara's pincer like fingers sank in deeper and Naruto tried not to complain.

"Because I think I left things badly with him," Naruto tried to explain. Gaara's grip didn't loosen.

"Just as well. It'll stop him from having any ideas."

"Ideas?" The word slipped out. Gaara fixed a blank stare on him before thankfully letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Of taking you back," he said matter-of-factly. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the words caught in his throat. What should he say here? He wasn't a possession was the screech that got lodged first but he understood that to possessive types, like Gaara and Sasuke, he was. Some sort of pet that would run away if you took your eyes off it.

Secondly was that if Sasuke wanted him back who was to say he wouldn't go? Sasuke was permanently in his head.

On the other hand who was to say Sasuke would want him back? Sasuke may have cooled off by now or he could have meant what he said and hated Naruto more than ever.

Naruto sullenly shut his mouth and squeaked when it was quickly covered by Gaara's.

Shit, Naruto thought. It still feels like cheating on Sasuke! But he did his best to respond, all the while guilt throbbing in the back of his head.

"Ring your dad," Gaara said suddenly. "Come over and see Temari." Naruto mutely nodded. Did Temari know?

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

She knew.

"Naruto!" Temari had flung open the front door and immediately hugged him. She hugged him tight for longer than she usually did. Gaara stepped past them into the hall while Naruto stood there, breathing in her perfume and some fluffy blonde strands of hair. After a while she released him and stood there with Naruto feeling like a show dog being judged.

"You've grown," was all she said in the end before ushering him into the flat.

"Have you been out?" Gaara asked when they'd shut the door. Naruto sat down as Temari ran around picking up her keys, shoes and bag off the sofa.

"Yeah. Shop. Needed some things," she explained briefly before hurrying into the kitchen. Naruto took off his blazer with a sigh of relief before noticing Gaara was frowning.

"What?"

"I think she's lying..."

"About going out?"

"Where she went." And then they stopped as Temari poked her head round to the door to ask what they'd like to drink.

"Uh, juice is fine," Naruto replied and Gaara said the same. When Temari had shut the door again Naruto hissed "Why do you think she's lying?"

"Because she is," Gaara spoke in his normal tone. "I just know, ok?" Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut until Temari came back.

Nobody said anything until Temari had put the tray down onto the coffee table and the boys had taken their drinks. Temari picked up her coffee mug and focused on Naruto.

"So," she said casually with a far too fake smile. "How's school?"

Naruto dutifully answered questions about classes, friends and teachers. Then came the clincher.

"Seeing anyone?" Naruto almost choked.

"No!" he coughed. "I mean, um, no. Not...no." Beside him Naruto could almost feel Gaara rolling his eyes. He couldn't have made it more obvious if he'd tried.

Except, you know. That he'd been thinking of Sasuke.

Temari only smiled. "Gaara, why don't you go get those kettle crisps on top of the fridge?" Gaara's eyes narrowed further but Temari only smiled, not the least bit intimidated. Finally, Gaara stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Temari waited until the door was shut.

"So. Do you like this Sasuke boy?" she asked and didn't even blink when Naruto spat a mouthful of juice over the table.

"You know?!" Naruto hissed.

"I saw him today," she said quietly and Naruto went numb.

"You...you saw him?" he whispered. "How is he?" Temari put her mug down.

"Threatening death on Gaara. Furious with himself." Her eyes turned softer. "Missing you." Naruto looked at the floor.

"Naruto, you know how Sasuke feels about you, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he told me that day in detention and...ow!" Temari slapped him open palmed.

"Then why do you keep fucking around?" she snarled. "Naruto, you need to make up your mind fast! Sasuke, although he likes to think so, won't wait forever. By being vague and indecisive you're just going to keep hurting people. Naruto, do you like Sasuke or not?" Temari's door opened and Gaara threw the bag of photos on the table.

"There. You eat too much junk, Temari." Temari, pretending like not a word had been exchanged while Gaara was out of the room, opened the crisps and casually offered the bag to Naruto. As not taking some would have made Gaara suspicious Naruto took a handful, not hungry at all.

_Sasuke misses me?_

Temari began to talk to Gaara about something trivial while Naruto thought, automatically eating crisps.

Naruto fumbled for his phone. "Hey, I'm just going to call my brother." Temari looked surprised.

"Why? I can drop you home, it's no problem."

"It's fine. Kyuubi will be on his way home from work and he can get me on the way. I haven't seen him in a while, that's all," Naruto fibbed and hightailed it into the kitchen to make his call.

"Pick up, pick up, you stupid asshole," Naruto whispered to himself as the phone rang endlessly. Finally a sleepy yawn answered him.

"Yo. What's up, Naruto?" Kyuubi drawled lazily.

"Come get me," Naruto whispered quietly as possible. Temari's loud – way louder than normal – voice was still audible from the living room, hiding what Naruto was saying but he wasn't taking risks. Kyuubi yawned again.

"What's that? Can't hear you."

"Come pick me up!" Naruto hissed. "I'm at Temari's place." This caught Kyuubi's interest.

"Why are you there?"

"Come pick me up and I'll explain," Naruto said hurriedly. "It's...it's about Sasuke." There was a pause.

"Give me ten minutes," Kyuubi said before he hung up.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"In," Kyuubi commanded, briefly waving to the watching siblings. "Explain."

"You have to promise not to kill Gaara," Naruto muttered, slamming the car door. Kyuubi looked mystified.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

Five minutes later he knew exactly why he'd want to do that.

"You promised," Naruto warned.

"You _dated_ that psycho?" Kyuubi hissed. "Naruto, this is sick! He's blackmailing you! Tell him where to fuck off!"

"I can't," Naruto insisted. "He's my best friend."

"You have other best friends! Better friends! Ones who don't use emotional blackmail into breaking up with somebody! My God, that little creep is so dead!" Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"You'll have to fight Sasuke over that."

"No way, he's mine. Who does he think he is? I know he's your 'friend' but...well, you like Sasuke right?" More fidgeting.

"I don't know. I think I do. Wish I'd figured that out before Gaara did what he did..." Naruto mumbled.

"Jesus Christ. Then maybe you wouldn't have ditched the guy you like for the guy you used to like _and_ date. I don't think you could say anything else than could make me madder," Kyuubi said, shaking his head.

"I'm kind of dating Gaara again..."

"What?! You're doing what?! How come you didn't mention that the first time? Is that part of the bargain? Oh hell no..." Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't remember the last time his brother had been so angry.

"Hey, where are we going? Take me home!" Naruto demanded as Kyuubi took a different turning to the one that took him home. Kyuubi ignored him and only pressed on the accelerator.

"Kyuubi, stop it! Where are we going?"

"We're going to fix this," Kyuubi said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Naruto asked in confusion. "This isn't the way back to Gaara and Temari's." Then it struck him the only other place they could be going. "No! No way!! Turn around!!"

"Rejected."

"I'm serious!" Naruto screamed in a panic. "I can't talk to him!"

"Why not, Naruto?" Kyuubi demanded. "Why can't you explain to Sasuke what's going on and apologise."

"Because we had a fight!" Naruto was relieved when the car slowed down a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it! I was distracted after what happened with Gaara and somehow it ended up into Sasuke getting mad at me. He thought I wanted to break up and he was so angry and confused...it just...made it easier on me." There was silence then Kyuubi hit the gas again and Naruto continued to scream.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto wailed.

"We're still going over there! Jesus, I thought you were better than that! You just took the coward's way out and now I don't care if you have to bone the guy while Mikoto makes me tea downstairs but you are apologising!"

"I'm not going to!" Naruto hissed. "And you shouldn't say stuff like that to your little brother!"

"Oh yeah, have all your decisions made for you! Naruto, you were never in love with Gaara and you haven't liked Gaara for years! Not in that way and now Sasuke...you like Sasuke. So stop being such a dick!"

"God, you are the worst brother ever! Let me out!"

"No way! Jesus, Naruto what is it going to take you for you to see that you're in love with Sasuke!" There was silence. When Kyuubi noticed Naruto had gone white with shock he pulled over.

"You really hadn't thought of that at all, had you?" Kyuubi asked quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"When you were all children, who was your best friend over everyone else? Sasuke. When you went to different schools what happened? You hooked up with Gaara because you were separated from him. When you met again, who was so happy because Sasuke was glad to see him again? You were. And why have you spent the last few years 'hating' the guy because you were furious that he left you? That's you." Kyuubi was quiet for a moment while Naruto absorbed this.

"You knew?" Naruto croaked.

"It took me a while to work it out. Just recently in fact. But Naruto, if you actually do realise you love Sasuke do you want Gaara to control you? Sasuke can't wait forever." Temari's words echoed in the car. _Sasuke, although he likes to think so, won't wait forever._

"I know. But Gaara was there when Sasuke left. Sasuke chose to go to a different school and it was hard to keep in touch."

"And when Gaara moved which school did you pick? Oh yeah, Sasuke's." Naruto grinned weakly.

"You know that rhetorical question thing is getting kind of lame."

"I'm shocked you even know what a rhetorical question is," Kyuubi said, starting the car. "So, do you want to see him?" Naruto paused, thinking. If the flutter in his chest was anything to go by it was what he _needed._

"Yeah," he said. "I wanna see him."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

After they'd pulled up in front of Sasuke's house they sat in silence.

"Are you ready?" Naruto had his hand on the door handle.

"Yes. No. I don't..." he swallowed. "I'm not sure. What if he's mad?"

"I doubt very much he's still mad at you," Kyuubi said calmly. "Now go." Naruto twisted round.

"You're not coming with me?" Naruto asked in panic.

"So that when you make up I have to endure the making out? No, thank you. Also I know Itachi and I were friends but I'm not comfortable seeing his family right now. Especially as his brother has the hots for mine. Now _go_ before you chicken out!" Kyuubi simultaneously leaned across and opened the door while unbuckling Naruto's seatbelt and shoving him out. Naruto stumbled and caught himself before hitching his bag up his shoulder and giving Kyuubi the finger.

"Right, here we go," Naruto muttered to himself as he walked up the garden path. Attempting to press the doorbell took a further five minutes. When it finally rang the door was once again opened by Mikoto.

"Naruto, isn't it?" she smiled "How nice to see you again! Were you looking for Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sorry. My brother was driving us home," he gestured to the waiting Kyuubi. "When I remembered I had to talk to Sasuke. It seemed easier than phoning." Mikoto waved him in.

"Of course, of course. Is your brother ok waiting in the car? Oh, if it won't take long just go up. Sasuke won't mind." So once again Naruto climbed the staircase, his heart in his throat. He didn't make it to the end of the hall though as another door opened and he was met with his brother's old friend.

Itachi's eyes widened to see him standing in the hallway.

"Naruto? What are you here for?" he asked in a quiet voice, mindful of the shut door a few metres away. Naruto tugged nervously on his tie. For some reason it felt like it was strangling him.

"I had to come. I needed to see Sasuke," he explained. Itachi simply stared.

"Good luck," and with that Itachi turned and disappeared down the stairs. Naruto shivered. Itachi had always given him the creeps. It loosened his resolved a little but memories of the rooftop strengthened it.

_Please let him forgive me._

_Because I...I...so _much_._

So Naruto opened the door.


	11. Agony

_Just to be able to be close to you_

_Just to be able to be with you at the same time_

_Even if the distant memories are making me warm by the sadness it brings me with_

_Within the ever revolving thoughts_

_Will our peaceful end come?_

_The repeating questions dance in the heavens_

_And at dawn changes into the light from the sky – _Agony, Kotoko

Sasuke had ignored Itachi and locked the door. That had been two hours ago. Mikoto had arrived back and fussed over him when he'd lied and said he had a headache. She was happy enough to leave him alone in his dark room. Itachi knew but neither bothered Sasuke after that first attempt nor told their parents what was really going on.

Not that he had any idea about what to do. If he made a scene he knew Gaara was able to match him. Not to mention Naruto was against most people knowing, especially his friends.

So basically...he had no idea of what to do.

Sasuke rolled onto his back and put his arms behind his head. Downstairs Mikoto was moving saucepans and somewhere outside he could hear a police siren. He thought he could hear Itachi's voice but it stopped shortly after. Sasuke sat upright in shock as he heard someone answer Itachi. Itachi spoke again and then there was the distinctive creak of the stairs. Sasuke didn't wait for another sound but instead bolted over to his door and yanked it open just as Naruto pushed on the handle. Sasuke caught Naruto before he fell over, more out of shock than anything.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, having suddenly found himself in Sasuke's arms: the only thing keeping him upright actually. Suddenly thankful the room was dark, Naruto still highly suspected Sasuke could tell how red his cheeks were purely by the heat coming off them. Naruto hurriedly up righted himself and brushed Sasuke's hands off, not noticing the look on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto threw an anxious look over his shoulder and shut the door, completely trapping them in darkness.

"I haven't got long. Kyuubi's waiting in the car," Naruto said, aware of Sasuke's eyes gleaming from the light from outside. Sasuke stayed silent.

"I just....actually I don't know what I'm here for." Naruto shifted nervously from foot to foot. Mikoto was still making noise downstairs, undoubtedly distracted by Itachi. When Sasuke still didn't reply Naruto did what he always did: talk.

"I mean, I ended up here – I'm here and I...don't even know what to say to you. You got mad and so did I and I'm sorry for that. But you just jumped to the wrong conclusion without even talking to me and that doesn't work, Sasuke! I know you have this whole stick-up-your-ass issue but for once would you shut up and _listen_ to someone else? Whatever, the thing is that we have a lot of shit between us. You're pretty messed up and I've got issues too and properly fixing everything would involve a lot of time and patience and us talking everything out..." Naruto trailed off and then almost swallowed his tongue in desperation to get his next words out.

"But can we skip it and you just start kissing me already?" he begged. Sasuke's mouth twitched before it was smothered by Naruto's. Naruto eagerly pushed back against Sasuke, all comparisons between Sasuke and Gaara banished from his mind.

Somehow Naruto's blazer was being tugged off his shoulders and they were falling back onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke grunted as Naruto fell on top of him and then ignored it, trying to convey what he felt by his fingers and mouth. Naruto seemed happy enough with this arrangement, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair. There was demand behind the kiss, the battles over the last few years reduced to this.

Naruto ripped his mouth away to gasp "I haven't got time for this, Kyuubi's waiting out..." before Sasuke yanked on his shirt collar and pulled him down again.

Oh well. Kyuubi could wait.

How much time passed, Naruto couldn't say. Five minutes, an hour...it was like back on the roof again and Naruto had just stopped caring about everything else.

Naruto had just started to believe that it was possible he was in love with Sasuke.

They separated when a phone started to ring. The shrill interruption made them jump apart as guiltily as they would have if someone had walked in on them. Sasuke, breathless and for once looking the total opposite of perfect and unruffled (Naruto grinned smugly at Sasuke's flushed cheeks and red mouth), stretched and reached out a hand to grab Naruto's phone from the abandoned blazer. After looking at it he shrugged.

"A text. I don't know the number. Is it your dad?" Naruto had glimpsed the number illuminated on the screen and made a grab for the phone.

"It doesn't matter. I'll switch it off." Sasuke teasingly held the phone out of reach.

"Earn it," he smirked.

"Haven't I already?" Naruto replied although he felt sick to his stomach. He hid it while Sasuke kissed him again, still hiding the phone from Naruto. When the kiss ended Naruto lunged for Sasuke's wrist but Sasuke saw it coming and slid out of the way.

"Denied," Sasuke said, waving the phone at Naruto. Naruto leapt again and it turned into a desperate race around Sasuke's bed. Finally Sasuke had Naruto pinned and held his arms down with his knees while Naruto thrashed furiously.

"C'mon, Sasuke quit it already!!" Naruto begged, wanting nothing more than to get the phone away from Sasuke. Sasuke silently pressed his mouth against Naruto. Naruto, used to the status quo by now, complied.

"I'm having too much fun."

"Damn you!! You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Nope," Sasuke muttered, trailing kisses over Naruto's exposed neck. Naruto let his head fall back, cursing quietly.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped as Sasuke's fingers began to probe under his shirt.

"He's not going to help you."

"When did you get so cocky?" Naruto sniped and then gasped. "Holy shit, not there! Your mother and Itachi are downstairs!! We don't have time for tha-ahhh, stop that!"

"If you don't stop complaining I really will stop," Sasuke threatened, somehow managing to undo Naruto's buttons one handed.

"I hate you," Naruto muttered pathetically.

"No, you don't..." Sasuke murmured, grazing Naruto's chest with his tongue and then dipping into his bellybutton.

"No..." Naruto agreed weakly. Although he couldn't see it Sasuke smiled.

"Now tell me," he said through a mouthful of Naruto's skin. "Who's on the phone?"

"No one," Naruto lied and then yelped as Sasuke bit down on a nipple.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said when Sasuke chose torture as a better method of getting Naruto to talk.

"Kyuubi? Why wouldn't you want me to know your brother is texting you?" Sasuke asked, pausing in his teasing.

"Because he knows." Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction.

"So much for you not wanting anybody to know," Sasuke said sullenly.

"At _school_!" Naruto protested before Sasuke kissed him fiercely.

"Why not?" he demanded. "What would be so wrong about us being together?"

"Um, because they think we hate each other?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh and them thinking otherwise is such a bad thing?" Sasuke spat. Naruto sat still, wondering why they always were like this. Maybe it was just the way they meshed. Almost but not quite.

"I just don't want the attention, that's all," Naruto said, trying to slither out from underneath Sasuke.

"Is that what you did when you were with Gaara?" Naruto froze. How had he found out? The one person he didn't want to know about that. Sasuke bent over him, eyes full of jealousy and anger.

"That's...that was..." Naruto licked his lips. "How did you know about that?"

"Someone told me. I wish they hadn't but it tips the status quo back, don't you think?" Sasuke's grip on his wrists was getting painful. The more Naruto pulled away the tighter it got until Naruto whimpered.

"You're hurting me! Let go!!"

"The text. Who was it from?" Sasuke whispered. There was a silence before Sasuke leapt to the forgotten phone and Naruto tried to hold him back.

"Sasuke, don't! Sasuke, I can explain!" But Sasuke had already grabbed it and clicked the 'read message' button. Naruto swallowed and clung pathetically to Sasuke's shirt. There was silence as Sasuke read it. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke just shrugged him off.

"You can explain that, can you?" Sasuke asked, shoving the phone in Naruto's face. Naruto flinched and let Sasuke's shirt slide out of his fingers.

"I...not exactly. But you need to listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you." Sasuke threw the phone onto Naruto's lap.

"I'm done with you," Sasuke spat, dropping his head into his hands. This hurt more than Naruto could have thought. They'd been right all along. He'd stupidly thought that Sasuke would be ok. But Naruto had finally pushed him to the limit. Game over. You have no get out of jail free card.

Naruto slid over to where Sasuke was and wrenched his hands away.

"You can't be! I'm not done with _you_!" Sasuke laughed and that hurt too.

"So after hurting me as much as you can, it's not enough? You have to break my heart _again_ by at the same time you're kissing me you're actually with someone else? Your ex? Because when I'm kissing you, it's you. But when you're with me, how do I know you're not thinking of him?"

"Because I'm not!" Naruto protested. "It's you! That's why I came over here, to tell you it's always been you!"

"Liar!" For a moment Naruto thought Sasuke was crying but in the next he knew he must have been mistaken. There was nothing in Sasuke's eyes but hatred and spite.

"I'm not...Sasuke, I...I..." but the three words to make Sasuke believe him wouldn't come. _I love you. I'm sorry for not realizing it. I love you. So much._

"Get out," Sasuke said quietly and when Naruto didn't move screamed it. "Get out!! NOW!" Naruto gathered his belongings and then bolted. He clattered down the stairs and out the door. Mikoto started as the front door slammed.

"Was that Naruto?" Itachi stayed silent, leaning so he could see Naruto run down the garden path and climb into Kyuubi's car.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi switched off the heavy metal he'd been playing. "What happened?"

"Just drive!" Naruto hiccupped and Kyuubi realized he was crying.

"What happened?"

"Just go! Please..." Kyuubi paused and then started the car. They stayed silent like that until they arrived back home. Minato opened the door to be met with a barrage of Naruto who rushed in and clung to him, sobbing. Kyuubi stood behind him, solemn on the steps.

"What happened?" Kyuubi held his gaze.

"Put Naruto in his room and call mom. There's something you need to know." With that Kyuubi firmly took control from the immobile Minato and stepped over the threshold and closed the door.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"I need a drink." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. While waiting for Kushina to get here Kyuubi had given a brief version of the recent events.

Minato had not taken it well.

Kyuubi listened hard but he could no longer hear Naruto in his room. His younger brother must have finally stopped crying.

"I warned him..." Kyuubi muttered to himself. Minato either didn't or pretended not to hear him.

"So how long has this been going on?" Kyuubi understood what he meant but he was Kyuubi after all.

"The thing with Sasuke over the past few weeks?" He waited until Minato had taken another mouthful of his drink before smirking and continuing.

"Or when Gaara was his boyfriend two years ago?" The result was spectacular.

"He...what?! Gaara?! And he never told me?" Kyuubi shrugged.

"Never told any of us. I only found out last week. This thing with Sasuke was freaking him out so we had a talk." Minato collapsed into a chair.

"Kushina?"

"Same. Found out last week. She figured it out though," Kyuubi shrugged. He'd suspected as much when Kushina had come back from dropping Naruto off last Saturday giggling to herself.

"I'm so dense!" Minato groaned.

"They hid it well," Kyuubi mused. Although two years ago he and Naruto had lead very separate lives. It was no wonder he hadn't noticed.

When the doorbell rang Minato gave Kyuubi a pleading look. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up.

"All to avoid two minutes awkward silence with her..." he muttered as he walked to the front door to let his mother in.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Getting Naruto out of bed and to school was apparently a job that only Minato could do. Kyuubi and Kushina had left yesterday evening, identical red hair vanishing out of the door with nothing more than a wave.

Minato hovered outside Naruto's bedroom door. His palms were sweating and every few minutes he shifted his weight from foot to foot while he contemplated what to say.

_So, you're gay now huh?_ Not a good opener.

_Time for school where you get to see the boyfriend who's blackmailing you and the boy whose heart you broke? _Awful.

_If I let you stay home Tsunade will hunt me down and gut me so get up? _Selfish. Go die, you fail as a father.

Minato slumped and almost gave up right there. He'd though his relationship with Naruto had been good, all things considering. He'd been the one to get main custody of Naruto because Kushina was absent from home a lot and she thought it would be better if he had a male role model around who could help when Naruto needed it. Kyuubi rarely turned up here because his relationship with Minato was distant and at times rocky and since the divorce he and Naruto had drifted. Minato had been surprised that the last two weeks had brought his sons together and that Naruto had talked to Kyuubi over him.

While their relationship was steady it still remained that Minato now had a teenage son who was in love and had been keeping secrets from him.

Worse, a teenager in love and with a broken heart.

Finally Minato rapped his knuckles on the door. "Naruto?" To his surprise the door opened. Even more shocking Naruto stood in the doorway, dressed and carrying his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"What? I'm up already." Leaving a stunned Minato behind Naruto strolled into the kitchen where the sound of bread being pushed into a toaster could be heard.

Unsteadily Minato followed him before collapsing into a chair. Naruto was perched on the kitchen counter, waiting for the toast to pop, calmly eating Nutella out of the jar.

"Naruto, I think we should talk..." he began but Naruto took over.

"So here's the deal. I like guys as well as girls. I dated Gaara two years ago and we split up when he moved away. I'm sorry I never told you but it was just easier keeping it a secret. I'm also really sorry I didn't tell you even when Mom and Kyuubi found out. Oh and I'm in love with Sasuke and I'm going to get him back," Naruto said firmly and watched Minato for an answer. After gaping like a fish Minato managed to force words out.

"Ok. Fine. That's er...good." Naruto grinned and hopped down off the counter to fish his toast out.

Watching Naruto smear chocolate onto semi-burnt toast Minato thought to himself that as usual Naruto hadn't needed any help at all and was going to go about fixing it himself.

_When did you start to grow up so fast? _

That's what he thought until Naruto dripped chocolate on his clean school shirt anyway.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Why so perky?" Kiba asked Naruto in registration. "After you scarpered yesterday we figured something was up." Naruto only smiled.

"Maybe." Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other.

"Ok, what's the deal? You've been acting weird ever since you had detention with Pretty boy last week," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"I'll tell you later, ok? I can't just yet."

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged.

"I can't."

"You know I miss when he used to talk constantly." Shikamaru yawned.

"I don't. I think we should shut up and leave him." Naruto didn't hear any of this as something interesting happened at the door. Gaara and Sasuke arrived at the exact same time. Shikamaru and Kiba had noticed it too.

"Jesus. What's the deal with them?" Kiba asked, flicking bits of rubber at the dozing Shikamaru. Naruto stayed silent. Shikamaru opened and eye and then shut it again.

"Ever seen the discovery channel?" he asked. Kiba and Naruto both drew a blank.

"Of course not," Shikamaru muttered. "Whatever. It's an alpha male thing." Naruto's eyes turned to where both equally poker faced Gaara and Sasuke were talking. Wait, talking?

Holy shit, they were. Talking. Arms folded, postures defensive and although this was in no way a friendly talk they were still communicating without using violence. Naruto was on the other side of the classroom so he couldn't hear them but he got the basic drift.

Gaara was speaking to Sasuke with a cold look in his eyes and a demented smile on his lips. Naruto knew that look. How many countless times had he seen it over the past few days? He knew it for certain when Sasuke's dark eyes met with his. Naruto froze, knowing that whatever was being said wouldn't be good for him.

Finally Sasuke interrupted Gaara and then turned on his heel and left. No sooner than he had flung himself down in a seat Sakura swished over.

"Morning." Gaara was greeted by two identical grunts. Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't exactly warmed to him yet.

"Hey," Naruto said, tearing his eyes away from Sasuke and Sakura.

"I rang you last night but your dad said you weren't back yet," Gaara said.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we stopped to get something to eat on the way home." Gaara seemed to accept this and when he'd turned the other way Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

Sakura was perched on Sasuke's table, leaning dangerously close to him. Sasuke seemed to tolerate her, though whether it was to make him jealous, Naruto couldn't say.

Except that it was working.

"Morning class," Kakashi said cheerfully, dumping a stack of papers, an orange book and a coffee cup on the table. "I've been told that if I don't get at least ten of you to sign up to help with the winter fair my punishment will be cruel and unusual."

"How is that our problem?" Kiba called out.

"Because if that happens _your_ punishment will be cruel and unusual. Besides, if nobody volunteers I will choose the worst trouble makers..." at this point he looked significantly at Kiba and co. "To participate as part of community service." There were groans and complains at this.

"Ok, volunteers to help on the refreshments? Put your hand _down_ Chouji..."

"Should we volunteer for something?" Naruto whispered. Kiba looked appalled.

"Not unless we have to, hell no!" Shikamaru stretched.

"It's not a bad idea. Might get us some points with the teachers and it'll kill two birds with one stone. Kakashi will just get us to help anyway," he pointed out when Kiba groaned.

"Ok, there are several stalls that need help. I need three people willing to work on the raffle stall..." Simultaneously Gaara and Naruto's hands went up. Kakashi looked surprised but wrote their names down.

"One more please..." and before he'd even finished a pale, lithe arm went up in the air and hung there. Naruto's heart stopped.

"Sasuke, thank you. The book stall needs somebody to help Miss Mitarashi..."

_Sasuke._ _I thought you'd given up._

Under the table Gaara silently picked up Naruto's hand and across the classroom Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction. Whatever reasons Sasuke had for doing this the meaning of both messages was clear.

Battle lines have been drawn.

Ready. Set.

Game start.

Oh shit.


	12. Can't stay away

Ok, so I'm having trouble with the final chapter and as it's going to be so long I hacked the beginning of it off. Hopefully this will keep you going until I can complete number 13.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away – _The Veronicas, I can't stay away

"Naruto? Naruto, I think you're breaking it." Naruto looked down at the table he'd been told to put up and let go.

"Oops. Just er...don't put anything too heavy on that table, ok?" Kiba gave him a strange look.

"Jesus, what's with you? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Oi!" Naruto protested and made the mistake of leaning on the table edge. There was a cracking noise and Naruto fell over. Kiba snickered.

"Uzumaki, did you just break something _again_?" Mitarashi demanded.

"Might have done," Naruto said from the floor, picking splinters out of his hands. Anko just groaned.

"Go help somebody else. Anybody. And don't break anything." Kiba pulled him up.

"Tough luck, dude," he muttered. "Go help Shikamaru put up the posters or something." Naruto nodded and left, remembering to avoid Sasuke where he was helping set up their raffle table. Since Gaara had point blank refused to work with Sasuke and Naruto was too terrified to go near him after yesterday Sasuke had recruited the willing Sakura to help him set up. This pissed Naruto off but not enough to push her out of the way, throw Sasuke on the table and pick up where they left off.

"Naruto, don't just stand there, get the other end," Shikamaru said impatiently. Naruto shook himself mentally and grabbed the other end of the poster Shikamaru was holding.

"Is that going to stay up?" Naruto panted when they'd finally made it stick to the wall, more or less straight. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm gonna go nap in a classroom somewhere. See ya." Naruto rolled his eyes as Shikamaru left.

"Now what the fuck do I do?" Naruto asked himself and was answered with a high pitched giggle.

_Sakura,_ Naruto thought jealously. Fine then. Since Sasuke had volunteered to be on the same stall as Naruto that meant something and it did _not_ mean that he wanted Sakura with him instead of Naruto.

Sakura looked shocked and annoyed and Sasuke indifferent when Naruto interrupted them as they were putting stickers on the items for the raffle.

"Anything I can help with?" Naruto asked, hoping they couldn't hear his pounding heart. Sakura smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"No, we're fine, thank you, Naruto..."

"Yeah, actually, could you go get the other bag of items from reception?" Sasuke spoke over Sakura. She paused for a moment and then nodded. Either way it left her alone with Sasuke so who cared?

Naruto spun and left. It didn't take him long to find the bag of items marked raffle in the reception area by the hall and drag it back to the table where Sakura had just put her hand on Sasuke's arm. Naruto accidentally-or-not dropped the bag on her foot.

"My bad," Naruto said, totally straight faced. Sakura winced but resisted swearing.

"We need more stickers..." she muttered and quietly limped away. Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked when Sakura was out of hearing range.

"She was touching you," Naruto explained moodily.

"God forbid." Naruto scowled.

"Quit being a jackass. You know that if you wanted me to, I'd tell Gaara I choose you this second."

"But you didn't choose me, did you? You chose him the first time round," Sasuke said, cutting and taping as though they were talking about something totally trivial. "I can forgive you not wanting to tell anyone about us though I don't understand it. I can forgive you struggling with this entire thing. But for fuck's sake, I can't forgive you for being a two-timing, lying bastard." Naruto tried to find something that would explain this without Naruto coming out as a 'two-timing, lying bastard' but couldn't.

"Ok, so I was wrong not to end it with Gaara before I tried to make up with you," he admitted. "But Jesus, Sasuke, I'm sorry and I'm trying to fix it."

"If that's true, kiss me."

"Huh? Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto hissed. "There's people!" Sasuke gave him a 'no, duh' look and peeled a stray bit of tape off his finger.

"I'll only forgive you if you agree that we can tell people. If you want to be together and keep everything secret you can go back to your creepy eyed boyfriend," Sasuke said calmly.

"That's...totally unfair!" Sasuke's eyes turned dangerous.

"No, it's not. Unfair is having your heart ripped out time after time after time. Unfair is watching you and him together, that he gets to be close to you in public while I don't. Unfair is having the boy you love ashamed of being with you. And yeah, I know what I said," Sasuke said to Naruto's gobsmacked face. He dropped the roll of tape and stood up.

"Naruto, I love you."

_Holy mother of shit_ Naruto's mind said. _Fuck. Reply. Reply, you dumb shit!!!_

"Sasuke, I..." Naruto's mouth was dry. "I know. And I..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat down again.

"Sakura's coming back," he said and Naruto didn't miss the trace of annoyance in his tone.

"Ok, so I got more labels and another pen so you can help as well...Hey, where's he going?" Sakura asked, dropping the items onto the table. "We need more help or this is never going to be done by tomorrow."

"Never mind," Sasuke said, shoving a wine bottle and a teddy bear at her. "Get started."

Naruto was running. Normally he'd be just running to run but what Sasuke had said had changed something. So he might not be brave enough to kiss Sasuke in public and reveal it to everybody but he could start with this.

He found them in an empty maths classroom.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Kiba kicked out an empty chair for him. Naruto walked in, breathing hard and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Weren't you helping Mitarashi?" Naruto asked, ignoring the seat. Kiba winced.

"I dropped a box on her fingers so she banished me. What are you doing, sit." Naruto shook his head.

"I need to talk to both of you," he said instead. Suddenly he thought sitting might not be such a bad idea. His legs were shaking so much he thought they were going to fall off or snap like the table had.

"Oh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru drummed his fingers on the table.

"Troublesome. Though I suppose we knew it was coming. What's up, Naruto?"

"Yeah, you've been so weird lately. Spill." The words almost wouldn't come. He probably should have stuck his head in through the door, yelled it and bolted. Here with their eyes watching him, waiting, was worse.

"Naruto? Jesus, it can't be that bad. Did you screw a teacher or some..."

"I like Sasuke!"

"...thing," Kiba finished. Shikamaru's mouth was open, almost comically.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked after a pause.

"Sasuke! _Like_ like him, I mean. Look, I'm in love with him, ok?" Naruto collapsed into a chair and waited.

"Ok," Shikamaru said slowly. "Not screwing a teacher."

"Screwing something worse."

"No, I'm not..." Naruto gave up. "Whatever, I shouldn't have told you." He got up to leave but two pairs of hands pulled him back down again.

"Fuck no, dickhead. You're not leaving after saying something like that. Shit, does he know?"

"Well, yeah. That's what he told me two weeks ago in detention. And just now he told me he loved me and...fuck, I couldn't say it back."

"But you do?" Kiba checked. Naruto nodded and Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, fuck me with a chainsaw," he exclaimed.

"Thanks for the image," Shikamaru told him in disgust.

"So you're...ok about this?" Shikamaru and Kiba stopped bickering and turned to look at him.

"Look, we don't like Sasuke or whatever. He's a prick," Kiba said bluntly. "But you're, like, our best friend – even if you are an idiot – so, yeah, we'll be ok."

"No wonder you've been weird," Shikamaru said stretching.

"Um. One more thing." And Naruto told them. The look on their faces matched exactly Kyuubi's.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You did what?!"

"That wanker, doing that to you..."

"And you never told us?!"

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked, cutting off Kiba's death threats.

"I don't know! Gaara's one of my best friends but he's doing this to me and I love Sasuke but the only way he'll forgive me is if I tell everybody about us and I can't do that so..."

"Wow. Shit."

Naruto bit his thumbnail, feeling relieved and grateful that Kiba and Shikamaru had in their own way, accepted it.

"Come on, let's go up town. I want chips," Kiba said, slapping Naruto's leg.

"No offense but it that meant to cheer me up?" Naruto joked, getting up.

"No fucker, I just want chips," Kiba grinned and Naruto slapped him back.

On their way out they cut through the reception doors by the hall. Inside Sasuke and Sakura were still there. Sakura sat on the table, swinging her legs, her back to him. Sasuke was in the chair, tipping it back and not listening to her.

Naruto walked out and didn't look back.


	13. A story from long ago

A story from very long ago

This is a story that Naruto barely remembers.

It was the very last day of term – the very last day of primary school, in the year six classroom. The noise was tremendous – the sign of a teacher having given up and relinquished control. Twenty six children chattered as glitter spilled onto the floor and scissors slid through paper.

"You're a big, nasty…" Naruto struggled for the right words. "Abandoner!" Sasuke stared at his best friend with his usual calm while Naruto's face was flushed and breathless.

"That's not a word. Idiot," Sasuke drawled lazily.

"Gaara!" But Gaara shook his head, tilting his chair back so he could talk to his two friends easier. Naruto and Sasuke's desks were side by side but his was in front of Naruto's one row forward. The teacher had had nightmares after being confronted with a sullen, terrifying child and his intense emerald eyes about her 'mistake with the seating plan.'

Thank God those three would leave her classroom and never set foot there again to put cling film across the toilet seats and chalkboard erasers over the door before she walked in.

"It's not a word. And it's not Sasuke's fault that he wants to go to a different school from us." Sasuke nodded.

"Konoha and Hemery aren't that far away," he pointed out. Naruto looked down at his desk, which after a full year, held so much graffiti it was hard to tell if it was even wood anymore.

"Yeah but you'll make new friends. So will we and we'll just…drift apart. It happens all the time. My dad told me so. Kyuubi did too! He and your brother aren't friends anymore and they used to be best friends like us!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You'll still have me," Gaara said quietly, his elbow resting on Naruto's desk, two chair legs perilously off the ground.

"Yeah but…" Naruto trailed off. There was this odd feeling that he didn't want to put into words. He didn't want them to be separated, they'd been together for years, that much was true…but somehow he got the feeling that if Gaara was the one leaving them he wouldn't be this…heartbroken.

It had started years before. Naruto had struggled to make friends in a new school when his family had moved to this town from the next one over. When several boys had started to pick on Naruto on the way home a shadow had passed overhead and Sasuke dropped between them like Naruto's very own superhero. Naruto had sat frozen on the ground with scraped palms and stinging eyes as Sasuke landed gracefully and stood to face Naruto's attackers. After it was over Sasuke calmly brushed himself down and without a word climbed back up the tree leaving Naruto on the ground, stunned, watching the brunette nimbly climb from branch to branch. A minute later Sasuke dropped down again, clutching a frantic kitten in his arms. This was how Naruto knew what a lot of people didn't.

Sasuke was _kind_.

"Abandoner," Naruto muttered. Sasuke only smirked.

"You're an idiot," he said affectionately.

"Please make sure all rubbish is in the bin! Don't leave anything in your desks and remove that gum from that desk this instant, Inari!" The teacher was caught halfway between absolute panic and relief that this day was almost over.

"What are you doing this summer?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

"I don't think we're going anywhere. Dad's too busy with his job and Temari's miss social butterfly right now." Gaara's face was blank but Naruto knew that this hurt him. He wasn't close to his father at all but having his family together meant a lot to Gaara. It was something he and Naruto had connected over, the less than perfect family and the already split one.

"Itachi said he'd take me places. My parents are too busy to go abroad as well," Sasuke added.

"Has everybody finished their wishes?" At their teacher's voice Naruto turned back to his piece of paper. It was a task she's assigned them: an A4 page of wishes and goals for the future. Naruto's was still blank.

"Hurry up and write something," Sasuke urged. His paper was already folded perfectly and sealed inside an envelope.

"It's pointless. Like we're going to care in the future about what we wrote when we were eleven years old…" Naruto griped but picked up his pen anyway.

What did he want?

His parents to stop being stupid and get back together again. They said they were only 'separated' but Naruto wasn't stupid. He'd heard his mother cry all night, his father was silent for days and Kyuubi had been brought home by the police countless times already. If things were going to get better then that stuff shouldn't be happening.

Maybe he should write down something vague. After all surely his grown up self didn't care what he'd wished? Bored, Naruto twisted his head.

Gaara's red head was bent over his paper and Sasuke was tipping his chair back, silently staring at the ceiling. And suddenly Naruto knew.

In the middle of the page he wrote 'I wish we could be together forever' and hurriedly and messily folded it up and shoved it in his envelope before his friends could ask to read it.

"You're done already?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "You didn't write much." Naruto shrugged.

"In the end I only wanted one thing." From the look in Sasuke's eyes Naruto could tell what he thought that one thing was. But Naruto took Sasuke's pity rather than tell his friend what he's really wanted. They were both boys after all: Sasuke would think he was weird if Naruto told him that what he truly wanted was for the two to stay together.

"Hey, are we going to that Leaver's dance thing tomorrow?" Naruto asked as suddenly remembered the annual dance the school had for the leaving classes. Sasuke snorted and looked around the class where girls were undoubtedly dreaming of tomorrow. Sasuke knew how popular he was but didn't care.

"No way," he said firmly. "Over my dead body."

"What, are you afraid of the girls or something?" Naruto snickered. Even at this age Sasuke's looks were legendary. Even Gaara's sister had once wished that Sasuke was a few years older, wondering how Sasuke's body would grow and his face would become more mature.

"We should do something the three of us instead," Gaara suggested.

"Itachi got a new video game that he lets me play when mom's not around," Sasuke suggested.

"That means it's gotta be good!" Naruto cheered. "I'll bring junk. Dad's going through a guilt phase. The word nutrition means, like, nothing in our house right now."

The bell rang suddenly, startling the three. The teacher badly concealed her joy as the class scrambled to pack their things and get the hell out. Naruto tucked his envelope into his pocket and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"So, tomorrow, right?" he checked and his friends nodded. They waved to their teacher as they walked out of the classroom.

The minute they stepped outside Gaara's face twisted into a frown, concentrating on something across the car park.

"Hey, my dad's here so I can't walk home with you two. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto and Sasuke watched as Gaara walked away from them. Gaara's father barely looked at his youngest son and continued to yell into his phone.

"That's gotta suck," Naruto commented.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said sullenly. Naruto snapped his mouth shut with a clack, remembering too late Sasuke's own troubled and desperate quest for approval from his father.

Naruto began to worry when the walk home was silent. At first he wasn't too worried: Sasuke never spoke unnecessarily. But this was his best friend and he was as good at reading Sasuke's silences as he was his words.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you choose to go to a different school?" Naruto blurted. It had been on his mind ever since the day Sasuke had told them he'd gotten a high enough mark on the Eleven plus to go to Konoha. Naruto could remember the feeling he'd had then: that bitter, aching pain that started in his heart and spread all over. It came back now, like bile, as Sasuke stared at him solemnly.

"We can't be together forever, Naruto," he said, turning his head away. It reminded Naruto of his wish: and that wishes were stupid and never came true.

Naruto stopped abruptly and Sasuke kept walking for a few beats without realising.

"So that's your answer? Without even discussing how I feel about it, you just suddenly are totally qualified to decide how I feel?" Sasuke's usually expressionless face slipped.

"No, of course that's not it!"

"Then why? Come on, Sasuke, tell me the truth. You know that I can tell when you're lying."

"My father…" Sasuke started but Naruto made a furious noise.

"Liar! Hemery is just a good a school as Konoha. Actually Hemery is even better if you count for sports and things like that. Why did you agree that we'd all go to the same school and then apply for another behind my back? I mean…" Naruto frantically backtracked. "Our backs."

"You'll have Gaara."

"It won't be the same," Naruto spat. "Do you not like me anymore, is that it?"

"No! How can you even think that?" Sasuke's voice was rising. His patience had finally snapped.

"Because everybody's leaving me already and the one person I don't want to be apart from is you!"

Sasuke's face looked like a stranger's to Naruto then. It was an expression he'd never seen on his friend before and he wasn't even sure what it was.

"You don't need to be near me all the time," Sasuke said stiffly. Naruto could tell that the words were forced but yelled back all the same.

"There's a difference between 'need' and 'want' you ignorant, stuck up bastard!"

"You don't need me, you say. Does that mean you want me?" Each word sounded like it was being spoken by an extremely incompetant ventriloquist.

"I've always wanted you around, you idiot! Even when you do totally stupid stuff like-"

Sasuke's lips connected with the corner of Naruto's mouth. It was clumsy and the way Sasuke did it proved to Naruto that this was also Sasuke's first kiss. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was the very first kiss of the boy that was a genius and brilliant and beautiful. In the pit of his stomach he felt elated. He'd taken it and it was something no girl or other boy could take away ever. It made this part of Sasuke his forever.

But then something changed and bubbled over. It made his hands move and suddenly shove Sasuke away. Sasuke stumbled backwards and finally got his footing, his eyes wide with surprise, mouth pressed tightly together.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled, touching his mouth with a finger in a daze.

"You said you…but you…" Sasuke whispered, his voice barely audible. He was hurt, Naruto could see that but he kept on rejecting him away.

"That's not…I never meant…" Naruto struggled to explain. When it turned out you wanted something you never knew you wanted how were you supposed to deal with it? Any sane person would have realised that this obsession with Sasuke was out of attraction and love instead of running away in fear.

It was too late anyway. Sasuke's face turned cold and reminded Naruto of the day they'd met when Sasuke, his eyes like flints of ice, had turned on those boys.

"Don't bother coming round tomorrow," Sasuke hissed. "Just don't." Sasuke spun on his heel and strode away quickly.

The most pathetic part of it all was that Naruto let him.

Naruto didn't remember any of this, as far as Sasuke knew. It killed him to think that Naruto must think that his first kiss was with Gaara: according to the timeline Temari had given him that day the two has started dating shortly after entering Hemery. Gaara had discovered his sexuality as early as Sasuke had and without Sasuke, Naruto's ever faithful guard dog beside him, had made his move. One good thing had come out of that day: Naruto had realised afterwards that he also liked guys. Did Sasuke resent him for not discovering it sooner? A little.

But he had kissed back. Just briefly. If Sasuke had realised it at the time maybe he wouldn't have run off like a coward.

Of course if Kyuubi had had the same talk with Naruto that Itachi had had with Sasuke it was unlikely this whole mess would have happened.

_Naruto, hurry up and remember me soon._

And then he thought of Gaara, his friend from years ago, now determined to break the threesome apart for good.

_Your move._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

I'M SO SORRY! I've had a crap year and right now I'm tired and getting ill with a crappy laptop that isn't mine cause mine broke and my new computer won't work. Guh.

This is an 'I'm not dead, please forgive me chapter.' I got stuck about a year ago and when I get badly stuck I'm useless. I'm very sorry but hopefully I can finish this soon and start a sequel.

Those of you that read Agony I'm sorry but when my computer died it took the almost finished chapter 13 with it. I can retrieve it but it'll take a few weeks. Be patient and I love you lots!

Sorry this is filler but I am still planning how the ending should go and I wanted to do a little bit more back story from when they were all friends. The kiss sort of snuck itself in there. XD I hope it was cute enough to keep you happy for a while. Please review and tell me what you think, I hate writing flashbacks.


End file.
